


Sing me to sleep(On hiatus)

by BitchingInternationalAssassin01



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Aquaria is good at singing, But Cracker is better, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, She's a woman, Singing, Song Lyrics, Songs, alternative universe, but no porn, cuz I cant write that stuff lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-04-27 04:50:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14418057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitchingInternationalAssassin01/pseuds/BitchingInternationalAssassin01
Summary: In which Aquaria is a young pop star and Cracker is about to become her singing partner.





	1. Sing for me

**Author's Note:**

> "This ship needs more fanfics"  
> Hope you will like this one.

“Jesus Aquaria, you are acting like a spoiled brat.” Sharon sighed from her white chair. She was having a hangover and dealing with one of Aquaria’s moods really wasn’t on a top list of things she wanted to – or should be – doing right now.

The only response she got was a pink fluffy pillow flying only few inches next to her head and hitting the wall behind her with a silent thud.

She shifted a little to look at the blonde girl. Sharon’s expression was hidden behind a pair of oversized sunglasses, that were somehow helping her handling the light in the room a little better, but she knew Aquaria could see her disappointed face behind them anyway.

Not that the girl cared, obviously.

“What?! I am acting like a brat? You are the one telling me that I am not good enough!” The blonde snapped from across the room, arms folded across her chest. Sharon concluded that she won’t be throwing any more pillows anytime soon and so she lifted herself up and crossed the room to stand next to Aquaria.

She ran through the girls long blonde hair with her fingers. It was a comforting gesture she would do whenever her daughter was upset and needed comfort. “I never said that. Of course, you are good enough. You are the most talented person I have ever run into. And that is saying something, because – remember the one time I hit the mirror?”

Aquaria didn’t smile, but Sharon could feel that her posture relaxed.

“Then why do we need to add another singer?” She asked after a brief moment of silence, that was disturbed only by the sound of Sharon’s fingers running through her long hair.

“Honey, we talked about this. The industry is changing, and we need to keep up with it if we want you to stay on the top. People just want more than one singer.” Aquaria didn’t respond to that, so she just kept talking. “We will make sure to push her into the background, so you won’t have to worry about her stealing your spotlight.”

“Of course. I would never let anyone do that.” Aquaria hissed, brushing her fingers away. She stopped to think and then turned back to face Sharon. “And for how long will I have to suffer through this?”

“Oh, be a little bit more dramatic about this, please.” Sharon laughed but stopped when she saw the face Aquaria threw at her. “It shouldn’t be for too long, really. My best bet is three months at most. Just until the trend changes again.”

“Three months,” Aquaria repeated, nodding. “I can do three months.”

“Sure, you can. I will text Meg to set up an audition. Until then, try not to get into any trouble.”

“Yeah. I shouldn’t get into trouble, because it’s obviously me who is having a hangover right now.”

“Don’t be throwing that shade sweetie, it will give you wrinkles.” Sharon smiled, already on her way out of the room, leaving the young pop star alone.

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

Brie was running through the streets as fast as her blue high heels allowed her to.

She overslept. This was possibly one of the most important days in her life, and she forgets to set up an alarm. But she could still make it, if she could just run a little faster she could…

“You are late.”

She almost bumped into a man with a black suit, who suddenly appeared in front of her.

“Wh-what?” She breathed out, exhausted from the long run.

“You are late.” He repeated in the same monotone voice. “The audition is about to end. They are just interviewing the last one.”

“But, I got the invitation,” Brie said, reaching into her pocket and pulling out a crumpled piece of paper.

“Everyone here got one.” The man told her, not even looking at it. “The difference is, they were here on time, you are not.”

“But I wasn’t even that late!” Brie pleaded, maybe a little too loud, because for a small moment the security guy looked surprised. “Please. Please let me in.”

The man looked like he was going to say something, but got interrupted by a tired female voice.

“Roland, what’s going on here?” A tall woman asked walking out of the door, eyes focused on a cigarette she was trying to light up.

Brie’s jaw immediately dropped. She would recognize this voice everywhere. It was Sharon Needles! The living legend who managed to turn the whole music industry upside down with her outstanding looks and bright attitude before she decided to retire to help her daughter Aquaria with her own career. It was considered to be one of the biggest tragedies in the history of music making because Aquaria – as talented and determined as she was –  just couldn’t live up to replace what was lost by Sharen’s retirement.

 “This one is trying to get inside.” Roland explained, his posture and tone of voice changing drastically, as he turned towards the retired superstar.

“And she doesn’t have her invitation?” Sharon guessed, finally turning to look at Brie, who was still standing there silently with her mouth wide open.

“I do!” She nodded quickly, showing her the piece of paper that once was a fancy looking invitation.

“Well then Roland, you are standing in her way.”

“But, she’s late.” Roland insisted, surprised that Sharon didn’t pick his side.

“Yeah, so were you just this morning.” She blew a cloud of smoke into his face. “Just let her go.” Sharon waived him off and turned to Brie.

“It's at the end of the hall. There should be someone still inside so just wait outside the room. I will be there in a minute.”

“Thank you.” Brie breathed out and made a small bow before she could stop herself. She started walking quickly into the direction Sharon pointed at. It really didn’t take long before she found the door. They had huge signs that read “Audition” all over it. Because one just couldn’t be enough.

She set down on a wooden chair that stood next to her and pulled out her phone.

She had four unread messages just from this morning.

One was from Bob, wishing her good luck before the audition. The rest was from Katelyn.

**7:30**

**Hey! How are you feeling before the audition? I am so nervous for you.**

**7:47**

**Hey soo, I don’t hear any noises from upstairs. You must be getting better at not being so noisy during the morning. Otherwise this would mean you are still asleep.**

**7:51**

**Please tell me you are not still asleep.**

**7:54**

**For a fucks sake Brianna, I am gonna kick down your door if you wont pick up the god damn phone!**

She must’ve sent the last message right before storming into her room and shaking her awake. Brie will have to thank her for that later. Probably buy her a pizza or something like that.

“Do you have lyrics with you?”

Brie looked up to see Sharon suddenly appeared next to her. She was able to move admirably quiet, considering that she was wearing high heels.

“Ehm. Yeah, I do.” She responded reaching into her bag for another sheet of paper and gave it to Sharon.

“Alright. I will give this to Erik, so he has the music ready for you when you get in. Just wait until the light turns green before you enter.”

She didn’t wait for Brie to nod and walked away with her lyrics. Brie took a deep breath and looked at the red light next to the door, that was shining just a little too bright.

She could feel herself starting to get nervous, so she repeated the lyrics in her head to make herself busy. She was in a middle of the second song when the light changed as a sign for her to get in. Brie stood up and wished herself luck before walking inside.

It was different than she imagined it to be. Most importantly, she didn’t expect to be alone in the room. She thought she would be singing in front of judges or something. Like a small version of America’s got talent

But it was just her, microphone and enormous mirror on one wall. It looked like in the detective movies where the person is being interviewed in one room and a group of people is standing in the other room hidden behind the…Oh.

There was another door in front of her. The girl who was here before her probably used it to leave.

“Alright, Brie. I got the music prepared so just say when you are ready, so we can get started.” Mans voice sounded from the speakers.

Brie took a deep breath and nodded. “I am ready.”

The room filled with familiar tones of a song she spent so many hours listening to. It calmed her down instantly and she started singing.

_In a cloud of mania._

* * *

 

Aquaria was falling asleep before this girl came in.

All those girls before her were so boring. One just like the other. She stopped listening like an hour ago and was checking her social media instead. But she was paying attention when this one got in. Especially because Sharon told her that this will be the last one.

She was different. There was something about her that wouldn’t let Aquaria take her eyes off of her.

_Taking me up, taking me up, and putting me down._

It could be the long wavy hair that was falling down off of her tiny shoulders, or those shining brown eyes that were reflecting the lights like hot sparks. Or perhaps it could be the way she was dancing to her own words as if she forgot there was someone watching her, unconsciously demanding attention with her every move.

 Maybe it was all of it at once that made her never want to look away from her.

_I had a glimpse of Eureka._

_Chewing me up chewing me up, and spitting me out._

Everyone had to feel the same about this girl. She could tell by the drastic way the atmosphere in the room changed the moment she started singing. They loved her. And that scared Aquaria to death.

_Ejected, I was rejected._

_I wasn’t good enough to be elected._

Aquaria stoop up, earning a confused look from her mother.

“I don’t want this one.”

_Lava, it was like lava_

_Moving through my body like fire._

“What?” Sharon asked, shocked. “Why not? She’s perfect. She even kind of looks like you.”

“Yeah. That’s right. And we don’t need another me. Pick any other one of them, I don’t care. I just don’t want this one.”

_Ejected, I was rejected._

_I wasn’t good enough to be elected._

Aquaria didn’t wait for Sharon to try to stop her and left the room, the notes following her even after she closed the door.

_Watch me take over the spotlight._

Sharon didn’t try coming after her. She already made up her mind and her daughter will just have to deal with it.

_I will be all the rage tonight. Watch me shimmy into the light. Filled with fury and starry eyed._

_I will be all the rage._

She wanted this girl and the audience will want her as well. No way she would let go of an opportunity like this.

Sharon waited for the song to finish before coming into the recording room, clapping.

“Well. That was better than I expected.” She admitted, closing the space between them and stopping right in front of her.

“Ehm, thank you?” The girl laughed nervously, showing of her white teeth.

“Whats your name?”

“Brianna Heller.”

“No, I mean your artistic name.”

“Oh right. Brianna Cracker. Like, Brie-on-a-Cracker, like my favourite snack.”

“I see. Well, you will need something shorter. This is too long.”

“Shorter? Alright. Well,  how about Cracker?” Brie joked. Sharon was silent. Ups. Was this joke too much? “Ehm. I can come up with something better until the next round.”

“Next round? Oh no, there is no next round. We want you. I already told Meg to bring you some papers so you can sing in. And I like Cracker. Maybe add something in front of it. To sparkle it up a little, you know. Like Miss Cracker or something like that.”

“Wait, you mean it?” Brie gasped, unsure if this wasn’t one of Sharon’s infamous ironic jokes.

“Of course, I mean it. I want you to be the one who will sing together with my daughter. I would congratulate you, but I guess that wishing you luck is more appropriate. She can be a piece of work, this one.”

Brie was still processing what she just told her. They accepted her. They really liked her. She will be working with Sharon’s daughter. This was dream come true! And to think she almost slept through it… She will buy Katelyn the best dinner there is. Or at least the best one she can afford.

A shorter girl with brown hair and red high heels came to them with sheets of paper.   

Sharon took them from her. “Thanks, Meg. Alright, Cracker – Oh man, I really like that I can say that now –  this is the basic contract. You can read through that and bring it back later, but basically what it says is that you will be working for us until we say that you won’t, or until you decide to leave.”

Cracker took it from her and quickly read through the first couple of paragraphs before signing it.

First with her real name and then with her new, artistic nickname.

Sharon took it from her and smiled. “Miz Cracker heh? I like it.”

Cracker raised one eyebrow and looked at the paper. It read Miz instead of Miss. Oh well. She will just have to roll with it from now.

Miz Cracker. Yeah, that did sound like fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> The song Cracker was singing is Allie X - All the Rage https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r1JfQ_rthvI  
> If you have any idea for a song that I can use next feel free to tell me in the comments.  
> Also even though I have some basic plot for this, I am 100% open to any ideas you might have regarding the story.


	2. Don't want you here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cracker is getting used to her new lifestyle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter!  
> Idk if I will be able to post this often, but I will try my best.  
> Thank you guys for all the comments and kudos. It gave me life.

Sharon was right about one thing. Working with Aquaria sure wasn’t going to be simple, but Cracker was never one to give up early. At least she used to think that about herself.

But damn, Aquaria was everything but easy to get along with. Cracker couldn’t help but think that the girl had a problem with her from the very first moment they met. Not that it was something hard to notice. When Cracker came to shake hands with her new partner, the taller girl simply said “nop” turned on her heel and walked away, leaving Cracker confused and slightly offended. Sharon – who was standing behind her and saw the whole thing – sighed and promised to talk to her.

They haven’t seen each other ever since.

 Cracker couldn’t say she wasn’t hurt by that. She was. Very. But it was an easy thing to get out of her head when there was so much happening around her. Like the photo shooting for example. Sharon told her that they were going to announce her as Aquaria’s new partner next week. That meant they will need to have tonnes of pictures of her prepared, so they could post them everywhere for the whole world to see.

She doubted that she had ever worn this much makeup on her face. And that was saying something because she definitely wasn’t one to save on the foundation. She almost didn’t recognize herself when she saw her reflection in the mirror. But she looked gorgeous. It gave her enough confidence to walk in front of the cameras and show them the best of her.

The guy behind the camera tried to direct her into some poses that would show of her boobs, but she wasn’t having any of that. There was no way that the first impression people would have from her would by some short blondie with a nice body. Her purpose here was to make people smile and she was determined to stick to that.

After they were finally done, Cracker wanted nothing more than to go home and rest. But they told her that she wouldn’t be able to do that for now because they will need her to stay in the building in case they would have some work for her. But they gave her a room she could use in the meantime. Well, a room might be an understatement. The place she saw after they opened the black door for her was huge. It might be even bigger than the apartment she shared with Katelyn.

It looked more like a room for a princess than something you could find in a recording studio. But she shouldn’t be surprised. Aquaria owned this building, so everything was possible.

The decoration in the room looked like it was stolen from some little girls dream, sparkled with a little bit of modern technology, with the perks like enormous tv, expensively looking laptop and fridge. She got a fridge in her room! This was the happiest day in her life. And then there was the bed. It was just pure perfection shaped into a pace of furniture. She got a king-sized bed with fluffy white pillows and soft blankets. Cracker sprinted towards the bed and jumped into it as if it was a pull of water. The matrasses immediately copied the shape of her body, creating a warm nest. Yep. It was obvious. She was never going to leave this spot ever again. She would be perfectly contained just spending the rest of her life in this bed. If only Katelyn could be here with her.

Cracker reached for her phone and looked at the time. It was two in the afternoon, meaning Katelyn will still be at school. She sighed. She would just need to wait a little longer before calling her best friend.

Someone knocked on her door. It was Megg, the girl who worked for Sharon.

“Hi. They want to try how you and Aquaria sound singing together, so they can start working on choosing the song you two will sing next week. Could you come to the studio in ten minutes?” She asked, fingers typing something into her phone as she spoke.

“Sure thing.” Cracker nodded and watched as the girl left. It took a lot of her willpower to lift herself out of the bed, but she did it anyway. She quickly reached for a more comfortable shirt – they sent someone to buy her some clothes in her size while she was on the photo shoot- and left the room.

She got almost lost on the way there but managed to find the room in the end.

Aquaria was already there, reading through the new lyrics. She didn’t look up when Cracker walked in.

“Craker!” Sharon welcomed her. “I was about to send someone to look for you, I thought you got lost.”

“No, I was just admiring the carpets in front of the room. Lost a track of time. Sorry.”

Sharon laughed and handed her a shite of paper. “Here. Your lyrics. You don’t have to memorize it yet, we just need to hear you two singing together so we know how to best combine you in the future.”

“And why do we have to be in the same room for that?” Aquaria finally looked up from her paper, giving her mother an angry look. “We could just record this separately and mix it together later.”

“True. But I want to hear it live.” Sharon viewed her off and clapped. “All right, Silence! I want everyone out of this room and only Aquaria and Cracker will stay.”

Everyone obeyed, and the two girls were left alone. Cracker quickly looked at the lyrics. She already knew this song from the heart.  It was one of the songs she used to listen over and over to some time ago.  Which was great because it meant she didn’t have to learn it now. And apparently the same went for Aquaria because she was already on her phone, browsing through her Twitter account.

The only thing Cracker had to pay attention to was that the lyrics were separated, so each one of them would sing their own parts.

The part that Cracker was going to sing was printed in pink letters and Aquaria’s was in blue. Clever.

The music started playing and it was Aquaria who was assigned to sing the first lines.

_Primadonna girl, yeah_

_All I ever wanted was the world_

Hearing Aquaria sing was even better than listening to her CD ’s. It was missing the high pitch vocals that were achieved by modifying the sound, but Cracker liked this better.

_I can’t help that I need it all_

_The Primadonna life, the rise and fall_

From this close, Aquaria looked even younger than she normally did. Her skin was so clear, without any visible imperfections. And it looked so soft too. Cracker suddenly had a strong need to touch it, to find out if it feels just as soft as it looks. But she valued her life too much to try interrupting Aquaria while she was singing.

_You say that I’m kinda difficult_

_But its always someone else’s fault_

Cracker wondered just what it could be that made the other girl dislike her so much. She wasn’t one to go out of her way to get someone to like her- she never needed to do so- and she sure wasn’t about to start now. Not for a pretty, spoiled pop star. But she sure would welcome a chance to get on a good term with a person she was going to spend time working with.

_Got you wrapped around my finger, babe_

_You can count on me to misbehave_

_Primadonna girl_

She got lost in her thought and almost missed her mark. Almost.

_Would you do anything for me?_

_Buy a big diamond ring for me?_

She could feel Aquaria’s eyes on her. Studying her moves as she was going through the lyrics. She almost wanted to look back at her while singing her part.

_Would you get down on your knees for me?_

_Pop that pretty question right now, baby_

But she was afraid that looking at Aquaria would cause her losing her tone and she would embarrass herself in front of Sharon and the producers who were - without any doubt- watching them behind the mirror. And most importantly, in front of Aquaria. She kinda hoped that she could do a better impression on her this time.

_Beauty queen on a silver screen_

_Living life like I’m in a dream._

She could feel Aquaria’s shoulder brushing against hers, as she was moving closer to the microphone that they shared.

_I know I’ve got a big ego_

_I really don’t know why its such a big dildo_

“Deal though!” Aquaria interrupted her, ignoring the ongoing music.

“Ehm. What?” Cracker asked, surprised by the sudden wave of anger coming from Aquaria.

“The song goes, its such a deal though, not…Whatever you just said.” Aquaria hissed. “Can’t you at least attempt to be paying attention to the lyrics? “

Cracker stared at her, silent. Trying to recall the previous minute to understand just what she was talking about. Then it hit her. She started laughing, realizing she might have just made some sort of slip and managed to deeply offend Aquaria by that. Well, there goes her attempt at making a better impression.

“What is going on?” Sharon’s voice sounded from the speakers.

“She is messing up the lyrics!” Aquaria explained annoyed, pointing at Cracker who was shaking with laughter.

“Oh my god. And that’s why you are wasting my time now? Again!”

The music stopped and then started playing again from the very beginning.

“Don’t mess it up this time.” Aquaria hissed in Cracker’s direction before starting over with her part.

When the time came, Cracker made sure to pronounce _dildo_ as clearly as she could, earning a pissed look from her partner. She didn’t comment on it this time.

 

* * *

 

“Alright girls. That’s it for now.” Sharon said after they were finished. “We will look at it to see how we can best combine you two. You are free to do whatever you want but don’t wander too far in case we need either of you back here.”

Cracker nodded, but Aquaria was already on her way out of the room.

“What’s her problem with me?” Cracker asked before she could stop herself. But Sharon didn’t seem to be offended.

“Don’t worry about that. She will get over it sooner or later. But anyway, did they show you your room yet?”

“Yep. And I love it.”

“Great to hear that.” Sharon laughed. “You will probably be spending a lot of time there. Maybe you should use your free time to bring some personal things from your old apartment? Don’t bring clothes though. We will get you a new one.” Sharen told her and brushed some dirt from Crackers shoulder. “You know, I am really glad we found you. Aquaria might not realize it yet, but you are going to have a great impact on her life.”

Cracker rose one eyebrow. So far, the biggest impact she had on this girl was to make her look even more annoyed than usual. But Sharon didn’t leave her time to argue and was already walking out of the room.

Cracker pulled out her phone and quickly texted Katelyn that she is on her way home and that she should definitely be there if she wants to hear the gossip.

She got a response saying **will be there ASAP** almost immediately.

Cracker walked out and headed towards the exit when Aquaria walked out of another room and pinned her against a wall.

“Listen up.” Aquaria started but stumbled a little, her voice probably sounding weaker than she planned. Cracker gasped, stunned by how close Aquaria suddenly was. She couldn’t help but notice how nice her fancy perfume smelled.

“Listen up.” She tried again, stronger this time. “I don’t know who you think you are, but we need to get one thing clear. I am the star here, and it's going to stay like that. You are going to do just what I say, or else I will make sure your pretty face never enters this building ever again.”

Cracker, who was until now too shocked to react, giggled a little and batted her lashes. “You think my face is pretty?”

Aquaria’s cheeks turned red and she took one hesitant step backwards. “Wha- No! You missed the point. Argh, whatever. I should’ve known you were too stupid to get it anyway.” She turned around and walked away. If she walked a little faster, it could be considered running.

Cracker shook her head and opened the glass door that led her out of the building. She is definitely going to tell Katelyn about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember how I said I had a plot for this prepared? I changed it twice since then.  
> Thanks again to those who recommended me those songs, I will make sure to use more of them in next chapters. In the meantime, if you can think of any song that could either one of them sing as a solo (or just have a song you would like me to use in this ), don't hesitate to tell me.  
> song Primadonna from Marina and the diamonds https://youtu.be/Gj5L9SYhoSE  
> 


	3. Just talk to her

“And then she called me stupid and walked away!”

“Oh my god.”

Another wave of laughter shook with the girl who was lying on the sofa. Katelyn had to hold onto it so she wouldn’t fall on the floor. It has been like this ever since Cracker came back. Instead of any packing being done, they immediately opened pack of snacks and talked. Well, Cracker was the one doing all the talking so far. Katelyn was mostly just asking for more details and laughing at most of the things Cracker said.

“I still can’t believe you talk to her like that,” Katelyn admitted when she had finally calmed down a little.

“What? To Aquaria?” Cracker guessed, stuffing her mouth with more salty snacks.

“Yeah, I mean, she is still a famous pop star. I bet most people would never even think of acting towards her the way you do.”

“It's not my fault she decided that she doesn’t like me, from the first moment she saw me.” Cracker shrugged. She really didn’t want to start digging deeper into this.

“Sure, but why do you think that is?” Katelyn turned to her best friend. Cracker stayed silent, so she continued. “Well, I think she has to have a reason for that,” the girl said, unamused by Cracker’s lack of responses, “like, she probably agreed to have a person added before they even invited you there, so you, just being there, can’t be the reason. I think its more about it being _you_ in particular.”

“I am not even going to try to pretend that I know what you are talking about.”

“No, just think about it.” Katelyn sat up to get a better look at Cracker.” We are talking about Aquaria here. Everybody knows she is not handling well the fact that she is still being overshadowed by her own mother, even after she retired. Remember the fight she had with the journalist who wrote an article about why Sharon should give up on Aquaria and come back to the showbusiness instead?”

Cracker remembered. Aquaria was furious because of that one article. She was making a bigger deal out of it than it really was, causing it to gain even more attention of the public.

“Now, imagine that you come in. Yet another competition for her to handle. I bet she thought they would give her someone who she will easily overshadow, but then she got you.” Katelyn gesticulated towards her roommate who was watching her with entertained expression.

The shorter girl thought about that for a moment. “So, what you are saying, is that I am a competition to Aquaria?” Cracker waited for Katelyn to nod before bursting into a laughter.

“I wasn’t joking,” Katelyn said, unamused.

“Ha ha ha, that makes it even better.” Cracker breathed out, whipping a tear from her face. “Love, I can guarantee you that that girl sees me as everything, but a competition.”

“Than that would make her even more stupid than some people say she is.” Katya sighed.

“I am really not that great.”

“You really are.”

Cracker sighed dramatically. “Are we done talking about this already? Because I still need to pack a lot of stuff.”

Katelyn thought about it for a moment, watching Cracker in silence. “Fine. But promise me you will talk to Aquaria.”

“Well, since it looks like me and her are going to spend some time together I guess a conversation between us will have to occur sooner or later.”

“You know what I mean.”

“Yeah, I do.” Cracker sighed, standing up from the sofa. “I will try, but I can’t promise any miracles.”

“Fair enough.” Katya nodded. “Welp, I guess we got some packing to do.”

“Can’t I just pack you with me? I miss you there, you know?” Cracker fake-sobbed.

“C’mon, we aren’t that far apart.” Katelyn laughed. “Plus, when you get sad and want to visit me, it will take you how long before you get here? Thirty minutes at most?”

“Twenty.” Cracker admitted.

Katelyn rolled her eyes. “That’s even faster than how long it takes me to get to school.” Cracker didn’t seem to have anything to say to that, so Katelyn continued. “Oh, don’t look so sad. You said it yourself. C'mon. We got packing to do. And I think you should start with your guitar.”

Cracker nodded. “Alright. The sooner we are done the sooner we can watch Mean Girls.”

Katelyn gave her thumb up on her way out of the room. “Sounds like a plan.”

* * *

 

Aquaria didn’t sleep that night. She stayed up late, her thoughts not allowing her to close her eyes and get some rest. And it was all Crackers fault.

It all started with their singing practice. She never got to stand this close to the girl before- especially because she tried to avoid her as best as she could- and it was all so much more than she was ready for.

There was something about Cracker that just made her chest tighten in a weird way whenever she heard her voice. And it was even worse when she was singing. And standing so close to her? That just made all those things borderline unbearable. It was all so confusing and upsetting at the same time. She obviously hated Cracker more than she originally thought. That was the only explanation for all those things she was feeling whenever she even thought about her.

Just why in the world couldn’t her mother pick someone else? It would be so much easier if she only had to work with someone who would at least be able to pronounce their goddamn lines. Maybe then she wouldn’t have to go and embarrass herself in front of some wanna be a singer.

Wait. Embarrass? She didn’t embarrass herself. Is someone should be feeling ashamed right now, it was Cracker. She is the one whose brain is probably too small to process even the basic meaning behind sentences.

Then why does she keep replaying their conversation over and over in her head, thinking of all the things she could’ve said instead.

_“You think my face is pretty?”_

_“Sure. If by pretty you mean that it hurts to even look at it.”_

Yeah. That would probably make Cracker feel pretty stupid. Or maybe she could’ve told her something like:

_“You think my face is pretty?”_

_“I wouldn’t know. I would have to look down to even see, but I don’t think it's gonna be worth it.”_

Or:

_“You think my face is pretty?”_

_“Yes.”_

No!

Aquaria groaned and walked out of her room, shutting the door behind her. She needed to get some fresh air or she will go crazy.

She walked through the emergency exit and leaned against a wall outside the building.

It was a lovely night. Not too hot or too cold. A warm wind was playing with her hair as she pulled out a pack of cigarettes and put one in her mouth. A hand smacked it away before she could even light it up.

Aquaria jumped up, getting nearly scared to death by her own mother.

“I told you smoking is no good for you.”

“Oh my god you almost gave me a heath attack!” Aquaria gasped, folding her arms over her chest.

“That’s because you weren’t paying attention to your surroundings.” Sharon laughed. “You still aren’t.”

Aquaria looked around, looking for someone else who might be getting ready to jump on her from some other side, but didn't see anyone.

“I am not talking about this garden.” Sharon sighed, taking the pack of cigarettes from he daughter and lightning one of them it in her mouth. “I meant Cracker.” She finished.

Aquaria rose one perfectly trimmed eyebrow. “What about her?”

“Well, I couldn’t help but notice you weren’t handling interactions with her at the best level. Care to tell me why is that?”

Aquaria swallowed. Her first thought was that Sharon was talking about the hallway dialogue, but then she remembered that she wasn’t exactly nice to the girl during the singing practice and that her mother probably meant that.

“It's not my fault. I told you I didn’t want her. You should’ve chosen someone else.”

“Sure. But you never got to elaborate why should I do that, when she was without any doubt the best one among them.”

“That’s exactly why.” Aquaria sighed turning away so she wouldn’t have to see how her mother gave a surprised look. She took a deep breath before she continued. “I guess I just didn’t think we need another person for people to compare me with,” Aquaria admitted finally.

“Oh honey, trust me. No one is going to compare you two. At least not in the way you think they will.”

Aquaria opened her mouth to argue but Sharon was faster. “The only thing in which you two resemble each other is your hair and some slight similarities in your faces. But you couldn’t be more different when it comes to your personalities.”

“How can be so sure?” Aquaria asked, eyes on the floor.

“Because, unlike someone, I actually talked to the girl. And I think you should try doing that too.”

Aquaria was quiet for a moment thinking about what her mother was telling her. “How do we sound? Together, when we sing?” She asked finally.

“Like you, two were born to sing together,” Sharon admitted immediately. “Your voices perfectly collaborate with one another. If one misses a tone, the other subconsciously fills in for her.” Sharon responded, a smile dancing on her lips as she spoke, remembering the way she felt when she heard her daughter sing her best performance.

“Alright.” Aquaria nodded, already expecting this response. No matter what she thought of her, the girl was a fantastic singer. It was obvious from the very first moment. “Alright, I will try to tolerate her. For as long as necessary.” She stopped for a second and then added. “For the fans.”

“That’s my girl.” Sharon laughed, running her fingers through her daughter’s hair. “But you should really get some sleep. Do you know that staying up for to long will make you look old?”

“Are you speaking from your personal experience?” Aquaria guessed, causing her mother laugh sarcastically.

“Oh sugar, you wish you would look as good as me when you are my age.” She responded, extinguishing her cigarette. “Well, do what you want. I am going to sleep. See ya in the morning.” Sharon waved and walked inside the building.

Aquaria watched her walk away, before turning her eyes to the sky. Her mum was right. She needs to give Cracker a chance. Who knows, maybe she will eventually really learn to tolerate ~~that idiot~~.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No song in this one. Sorry  
> To be honest, I am not happy with how this chapter turned out but I already rewrote it two times, and as a wise woman once said: " If you try to be perfect every step on the way, you will never arrive at the end."  
> Thank you for all the kudos and comments. It warms my heart to know that some people actually read this.


	4. Apple and Lavender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls getting to know each other

When Aquaria woke up the next day, her room was already filled with warm sunlight and the clock next to her bed was showing a late afternoon. She sighed as she got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. Sharon is gonna be pissed when she sees her. If she remembered right, her mum said yesterday that today is going to be a busy day. And she managed to sleep through most of it.

After she was done with her daily routine, Aquaria headed to the kitchen, but on her way, she heard melodic tones coming from somewhere inside the house. Someone was playing the guitar. So, she followed the music instead, already guessing who the person playing the song is going to be. She was still on the other side of the hallway, from where Cracker’s room was when she was able to make out the words of the song.

_And I´ll be okay_

_Admiring from afar_.

Aquaria stopped outside the room, hiding behind the half-closed door and listened. The song was slow and calm, creating a perfect tone with the combination of Cracker’s soft voice.

_Cause even when she’s right next to me_

_We could not be more far apart_

She moved a little closer, peeking into the room to see Cracker sitting on her bed, holding a light-coloured guitar.

_Cause she tastes like birthday cake_

_and story time and fall_

Cracker was facing down, watching her own fingers run across the strings, her face almost hidden behind her blond hair that was falling on her shoulders. The image of her, holding an instrument that was almost as big as the girl herself, could almost be funny. If it wasn’t so breathtakingly adorable.

_But to her_

_I taste like nothing at all_

The music stopped, and Aquaria quickly took a step back, afraid Cracker might’ve noticed her. She turned around and started walking away and almost managed to do three whole steps when she heard the door fully open.

“Aquaria?” Cracker called after her and Aquaria had to stop and turn around to face the girl. 

“Yeah?” Please tell me she didn’t see me, please tell me she didn’t see me please tell me-

“Can we, can we talk for a second?” Cracker asked.

Aquaria blinked, surprised because Cracker almost looked nervous? Which was odd, because until now the girl seemed like she had one of the strongest characters Aquaria had ever encountered. Not that she would admit that to anyone, of course. “Ehm, sure. I guess.” 

“Alright, so I was thinking,” Cracker started speaking fast, messing with her hair. “It looks like we didn’t actually start on the best terms and I think that’s a shame because it seems like we will be spending some together from now on.” She stopped her explaining to take a deep breath. “So, maybe we could try starting over?” She asked finally, giving Aquaria a weak smile.

Aquaria was silent for a second, trying to make an impression that she was considering that offer. Because she obviously couldn’t let Cracker know that she was honestly happy that she asked.

“Yeah, sure. Whatever. We can do that.” Aquaria answered finally.

Cracker let out a long breath, she was holding as if she was actually expecting Aquaria to refuse her.

“Great.” She smiled and offered Aquaria her hand. “I am Cracker.”

Aquaria stared at the hand for a moment and then looked at Cracker with a raised eyebrow.

“C’mon.” The shorter girl encouraged her. “If we are going to start over we have to do it right.”

Aquaria shook her head in disbelief but accepted the hand anyway. But when she wanted to let go, Cracker tighten her grip. She was waiting for something.

Aquaria sighed. This was stupid. “I am Aquaria.” She said, and Cracker released her hand.

“Nice to meet you.” Cracker laughed, showing her perfect white teeth. “So Aquaria, would you like to go get some coffee with me? I know a place nearby, they make the best Frappuccino you’ve ever had.”

“I am not sure if that’s a good idea. I still need to talk to Sharon she might need something from me.”

“She won’t.” Cracker promised quickly. “I already talked to her today. She wanted us to practice the song we are going to be signing at our first shared show, but she said that you already know the lyrics and spent most of the time helping me learn it anyway. She even wanted me to let you know that she will be out for the rest of the day and you are free to do whatever you want.” Cracker stopped for a moment before she added. “But she wants me to tell you that if you miss the dancing lesson tomorrow morning, she will come and drag you out of your bed there and force you to practice in your pyjamas.”

Aquaria nodded. She definitely didn’t want for that to happen, again. “Well, I guess we can go then.”

They walked. Aquaria tried to insist they tell her driver to get them there, but Cracker said that a short walk wouldn’t hurt. But she agreed that Aquaria should probably wear hat and sunglasses, so people won’t recognize her on the street.

Aquaria had to admit, the walk was nice. Cracker led her through a small park with a fountain that she had no idea even existed. Even though it was right next to her home.

During the walk, Cracker wouldn’t stop talking about her roommate. She told her about how they met in the bar and somehow ended up living together. But Aquaria couldn’t help but feel as if Cracker was just trying to fill the silence before it even got chance to exist. She was silent the whole time, listening to the story with more interest than she was willing to admit.

“Here we are.” Cracker announced finally when they arrived in front of a small coffee shop.

“This?” Aquaria asked, not hiding the disgust in her tone.

They were standing next to a small blue house that looked somehow out of place, surrounded by all the grey buildings and busy street. Only two white chairs and one small table were standing outside, next to a black sign on which someone wrote with white chalk the menu of the day.

“This.” Cracker confirmed and opened the glass door, entering the small building and leaving Aquaria behind. She thought for a moment about leaving and going for the new exotic coffee in her private cafeteria instead, but in the end, she decided to follow Cracker inside.

It was surprisingly clean. Actually, it looked exactly like the house from Snow White. It was small, but Aquaria expected that much from what she saw outside. There were more white chairs and tables, just like the one in front of the building. Some of them were slightly bigger. Those were surrounded with more chairs. Each one of them had some flowers in the middle, helping to strengthen the fairy tale atmosphere. Cracker was already standing by the counter. Aquaria heard her chatting with the bartender. She slowly walked to stand behind her.

“-so I was thinking about adding a new flavour, but it’s still a thing in a process, I need someone to try it out first. What do you say, Brie? Would you like to become my test subject?

“Of course, Ben,” Cracker nodded quickly, “I would be honoured.”

“And how about your companion over here?” A dark-haired woman turned to look at Aquaria, obviously not recognizing her behind the sunglasses.

“I don’t think that’s-“Aquaria started but Cracker interrupted her. “She would love to.”

The women who Cracker called Ben laughed and went to prepare their order. Aquaria frowned at Cracker but she just smiled back and walked to sit behind one of the smaller tables. Aquaria had no choice but to follow her.

“It looked like you two knew each other,” Aquaria noted when she set down.

“Yeah, that’s Bendela.” Cracker nodded. “She owns this shop and I am something you could call a regular customer. I would come here almost every day when I was going home from school.”

“And what did you study?” Aquaria asked, getting comfortable in her wooden chair.

“Languages.” Cracker responded. “I can speak French and Wolof and a bit of Chinese.”

“What’s Wolof?”

“African language.” Cracker explained, probably already use to explaining this to people.

“Wow. That’s really cool.” Aquaria admitted. “When it comes to languages, all I know is a few Spanish swear words my nanny thought me when I was little,” Aquaria said, and Cracker laughed.

“So, you really had a nanny?”

“Well, obviously. Mum was always on her travels and so she had to pay people to take care of me.”

“You are making it sound kind of harsh.”

“Yeah, because it was. Mum never had a good taste in people and from the beginning, she couldn’t even afford to pay a good agency. So I ended up home alone with some old drunk lady who would lock me up for a whole day in a bathroom, only because I was being too loud when I was six years old.” She stopped, realizing what she was saying. She didn’t mean to open up to Cracker. Aquaria never told anyone about her childhood memories, not even Sharon, knowing that her mother wouldn’t take this well. She definitely didn’t expect that she would tell this to a girl who she only met a few weeks ago.

And Cracker probably didn’t expect that either. “Aquaria I-“ Cracker started but was interrupted by Ben, who just brought them their strangely flavoured Frappes.

“Here you go, girls. Two Apple and Lavender Frappes on the house, but you have to tell me how you liked it. And don’t spare me any details.” Bendela winked, not reading the atmosphere at all and walked away, leaving them alone again.

“Well anyway, what about your parents?” Aquaria asked quickly before Cracker had a chance to say something.

Cracker was silent for a second. It was obvious she wanted to ask more about what Aquaria just told her, but Aquaria gave her a look that was clearly saying she didn’t want to elaborate on that topic.

The shorter girl sighed and sipped her drink. “Well, my mum left when I was little, so I don’t remember her much. But my dad manages to more than make up for it. His name is Christopher, but most people know him as Bob.”

“Bob?”

“Yeah, Bob the Drag Queen.” Aquaria had to look as confused as she felt because Cracker continued. “He is a drag queen. Bob the Drag Queen is his stage name.”

“So, your dad is a drag queen?”

“Yeah, he is in Toronto right now, performing with the rest of the drag family. He used to take me with him when I was younger. I would always wait in the backstage with some of his drag sisters. That’s how I learned how to use makeup.”

Aquaria nodded. That made sense. Cracker’s makeup was always on point, nothing like the rest of the girls who came to the casting. And the same went for the style of humour. She was always so high energetic and managed to entertain everyone around herself just by her presence.

“Do you want to see a picture?” Cracker asked, already going through her phone, not even waiting for Aquaria to respond. “Here.” She said, showing Aquaria an Instagram post. “That’s from the last week.”

Aquaria took the phone and watched a short video of a female in a black bodysuit and an oversized afro trying to do duck walk and failing miserably. But that didn’t stop her from getting an enormous applause from the audience. She even made fun of herself in the video description, calling her performance a duck jumping. 

“That looks like fun. I would love to see him performing one day.” Aquaria admitted, returning Cracker her phone.

“I am sure there is a way to do that. I will let you know when he’s back to the city, we can go and see my dad being fabulous together.” Cracker offered immediately.

“I would love that,” Aquaria admitted. There was no sarcasm in that at all. She couldn’t think of a good reason why, but she honestly couldn’t wait for her go with Cracker see her dads performing live. How did this happen? Did she somehow miss the moment, when she got from empty threats about getting rid of Cracker, to actually enjoying spending time with the girl instead? Did she just become a victim of her charming smile and melodic laugh just like all the others did? Maybe she should start getting worried about allowing Cracker to get to close to her like that. After all, there weren’t many people on this planet who she would be willing to spend her precious time with like that, drinking coffee in some random shop. But there was something about this girl that actually made being here -in a place she never even dreamt about visiting on her own - just feel oddly right.

Aquaria looked at Cracker who was sipping her drink again, going on about how delicious it was and that it should become the new standard flavour and that she was probably never going to want to drink anything but this for the rest of her life.

Aquaria smiled. There probably wasn’t a place in this world where she would want to be more than here right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like the two slowly growing on each other  
> The video of Bob is here https://www.instagram.com/p/BU7PwoCBr2q/?hl=en&taken-by=bobthedragqueen  
> (the part Aquaria heard is 02:16-02:44)  
> The song I used in this chapter - She from dodie https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vpg3gtwepSs&t=37s


	5. Good Morning Bitches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aquaria is a guest at a famous TV show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update but I was kinda busy. I also wrote this in one sitting so there will definitely be some errors.(Sorry) I promise to fix them soon. When I have time to sit down and read this after myself. But I really wanted to post next chapter today.  
> Also, thank you so much for all the kudos and comments it really means a lot you guys are great!

 

Cracker felt exhausted. Her every muscle hurt, and her head was ringing from all lyrics she’s been reading over and over. And the fact that Aquaria- who was going through most of those exercises together with Cracker- seemed to have no problems with any of it what so ever and was going through the songs and dance moves completely unaffected, didn’t really help to make Cracker feel any better about herself.

Speaking of Aquaria, Cracker was just starting to have a good feeling about her. Ever since she took the girl to the coffee shop, the tension between them seemed to be gone. Or at least Cracker would like to believe so. They still didn’t talk much, but now Aquaria smiled at her time to time and even complimented some of her performances. She started giving Cracker tips on how to improve her dancing style or how to better memorize lyrics, for which was Cracker more than grateful. Still, it wasn’t exactly what Cracker hoped for when she found out she was chosen to be the one to perform on a stage together with Aquaria. But she somehow came to terms with that this was probably all that she was going to get.

But when Sharon came one day after a practice to tell them they were going to New York, Cracker welcomed the news with applause. Even though she would still need to practice on their way here, at least she had a little change in the environment. 

It wasn’t going to be a long trip. They would stay in New York overnight and then come right back. But Cracker was still excited. Especially because the reason they all went here, was because Aquaria was going to announce that she will have a new singing partner! The plan was so that she wouldn’t give away anything about Cracker yet. But that didn’t really matter. The important thing was, that people would know that she was coming. And in two weeks, Cracker will have her big revelation on their first concert.

Cracker made herself comfortable on her hotel’s bed and turned on the TV. The show- in which was Aquaria going to be the guest of the evening- was about to start. Sharon was somewhere in the same hotel, probably watching the show as well. She planned on going to the set with her daughter but got held up at a meeting and wasn’t able to make it there in time.

The screen coloured into pink shades and the name of the show – Good Morning Bitches – was written in enormous 3D letters all over it. Cracker heard the audience clapping before she saw them. Then the camera turned towards the podium where the host of the show Sasha Velour was sitting in black sofa across Aquaria.

Aquaria looked like a proper young pop-star. She was wearing a pink pastel jacket combined with the shortest yellow top Cracker has ever seen anyone wear. It covered nothing more than her boobs. But it was showing her perfectly worked out upper body. And in case someone forgot who was going to be today's guest, they were quickly reminded by Aquaria’s neckless, which had her name spelt in capital golden letters on it.

Before Cracker could take in more of Aquaria’s visage, the camera focused on Sasha, who was wearing a black and white dress with an enormous red jewel that resembled a hearth, stabbed with a dagger. “Hello and welcome! I am here today with a rising pop star, the daughter of a legend and a talented performer Aquaria, how are you doing?” Another wave of applause ran around the room and Aquaria used the time to wave to the audience.

She waited for the noise to calm down before turning to Sasha. “Oh, I am doing incredible. Honestly just, every emotion in the world.” Aquaria stopped for a tiny second before adding, “mostly happiness.”

Sasha chuckled. “Well, that’s most certainly great to hear. We haven’t heard from you for some time now, how have you been?”

“Oh you know, I was just giving myself some space before the new season starts. Like trying to clear my head and find some inspiration so I can be at my best when I come back to the podium.”

“It looks like it helped,” Sasha noted. “You look absolutely stunning.” Sasha complimented, and Aquaria responded with short, thank you.

 Sasha gave her a slight smile before continuing. “Now Aquaria, you are currently most famous for being a daughter of Sharon Needles. Tell us. How does it feel, being related to one of the most influential women who ever step on a stage with a microphone in their hand? I mean, it must be putting a lot of pressure on you.” Sasha leaned backwards, giving Aquaria space to talk.

 Aquaria blinked, obviously not expecting this topic right at the start of her interview. “ No, not necessarily. I think it’s a great advantage for my own career, you know? Like, I try to take as much inspiration from her as I can and it is really like great to have someone who you can go for an advice every time you need help with something. But I think I created my own unique, energetic style of music and performance as you could see in my latest album.”

 Cracker leaned back into her bed. She didn’t notice it before, but it seemed like Aquaria used the word “like” a lot when she stopped focusing on keeping her pre-prepared façade up.

“You certainly did.” Sasha nodded. “I don’t think anyone will ever be able to get your quote written on the CD’s cover out of their heads.” Sasha laughed before reciting the description. “I don’t define pop music - pop music is defined by me, is truly a legendary statement.” The audience obviously agreed with her, as far as Cracker could tell by the large applause that followed. Aquaria was quiet, probably wishing the topic would change soon.

“Well anyway,” Sharon continued reading the atmosphere, “the rumour has it that you are preparing a surprise for the new season, is that true?”

“It is.” Aquaria nodded but did not elaborate. But it was obvious from her face that she was expecting Sasha was going to ask her that.

“And would you tell us what the surprise is going to be?” Sasha tried pushing her into continuing.

“Well, I could. But that would ruin the surprise wouldn’t it?”

Sasha smiled, reading into Aquaria’s little theatre. “I am sure we wouldn’t mind.”

“Are you sure?” Aquaria asked, turning towards the audience which responded with another wave of applause. “Well alright,” Aquaria sighed. “But you have to promise to keep it a secret.”

“Don’t worry Aquaria, your secret will be safe here with us.” Sasha laughed, and Aquaria joined her.

“So, what’s the secret?” Sasha asked again, leaning closer as if she wouldn’t want to miss what was Aquaria going to say next. Without realizing it, Cracker mimicked her movements.

“I will be bringing a co-signer with me this season,” Aquaria said finally in a quiet voice. There was a moment of silence that was soon disturbed by a loud cheering.

“Oh my, so are you telling us that you will be sharing your spotlight with someone else?” Sasha gasped with an overly dramatic expression. “Well, that’s a news I was not expecting to hear, ever!”

“Now you are just making me sound like a selfish brat.” Aquaria tried to sound offended by making her tone higher. “But you are right. I will be sharing my spotlight with her and I am more than looking forward to that.”

“Oh, so it's she?” Sasha asked quickly, jumping after the small clue. “How is she like? When can we see her?”

Cracker chuckled. They were going to see her two weeks from now, but Aquaria wasn’t supposed to say anything more than what she already said.

“You will love her, its hard not to. Trust me.” Aquaria stopped for a second as if she just realized something. “And you could see her tomorrow! She’s here in New York with me. I could bring her here and we can perform for you our first shared show.” This time the audience started clapping even before Aquaria could finish her sentence.

Cracker was too shocked to process that. She had to be joking right? There’s no way Aquaria just announced that her debut is going to be tomorrow. Two weeks before the planned date. She waited for Aquaria to brush it off as a joke or something. Because not only was Cracker not ready, the show couldn’t possibly make such a big change in their schedule just from day to day.

“Well, that’s a great idea,” Sasha said, interrupting Crackers thought process. “We will make sure to welcome her as best as we can,” Sasha promised and the audience clapped. Cracker realized just how annoying that sound was starting to sound when the door into her room wide opened and Sharon basically sprinted in.

“Did you know about this?” She barked at Cracker who could just shake her head in response.

“Oh for a love of god I am going to the studio right now to clean up this mess. You are coming with me.” Sharon told her in a tone that left no space for discussions. Not that Cracker would even think about arguing. She jumped off of her bad and threw a jacket around her shoulders before running after Sharon who was already on her way to the car.

**_SORT BY_ **

**_NEW_ **

**2freenvoint 1** point·1[2 minutes ago](https://www.reddit.com/r/BikiniBottomTwitter/comments/8l9zmr/when_you_upvote_a_post_that_was_at_999_and_it/dze756d/)

OH MY GOD GUYS SHARON NEEDLES IS COMING BACK!!!!

 **BuddyPoolLaxr** 2 points·[12 minute ago](https://www.reddit.com/r/BikiniBottomTwitter/comments/8l9zmr/when_you_upvote_a_post_that_was_at_999_and_it/dze75s1/)

Wait, what?!

 **2freenvoint** 1 point [11 minutes ago](https://www.reddit.com/r/BikiniBottomTwitter/comments/8l9zmr/when_you_upvote_a_post_that_was_at_999_and_it/dze756d/)

Aquaria just said so at Good Morning Bitches. She will be performing with her from now on!!!!!!

 **CommentGuy 1** point·[11 minute ago](https://www.reddit.com/r/BikiniBottomTwitter/comments/8l9zmr/when_you_upvote_a_post_that_was_at_999_and_it/dze75s1/)

Ehm…Are we watching the same show? I think I would remember if she said something like that…

 **2freenvoint** 1 point [9 minutes ago](https://www.reddit.com/r/BikiniBottomTwitter/comments/8l9zmr/when_you_upvote_a_post_that_was_at_999_and_it/dze756d/)

Well she didn’t say her name, but its soooo obvious!! Like, who else could she possibly mean? Its not like Aquaria would let just someone stand next to her. Its obviously her mum.

 **RidaTheborg** 1 point [8 minutes ago](https://www.reddit.com/r/BikiniBottomTwitter/comments/8l9zmr/when_you_upvote_a_post_that_was_at_999_and_it/dze756d/)

I don’t think that’s what she meant. I mean sure it would be great if Sharon came back but she was very clear about her decision to stay in the retirement…

 **NiceBoxGossip** 1 point [8 minutes ago](https://www.reddit.com/r/BikiniBottomTwitter/comments/8l9zmr/when_you_upvote_a_post_that_was_at_999_and_it/dze756d/)

Its not Sharon. I was at a casting for someone to be Aquaria’s next singing partner.

 **RidaTheborg** 1 point [7 minutes ago](https://www.reddit.com/r/BikiniBottomTwitter/comments/8l9zmr/when_you_upvote_a_post_that_was_at_999_and_it/dze756d/)

WHAAAAT?? Something like that really happened??? I thought it was fake.

 **NiceBoxGossip** 1 point [5 minutes ago](https://www.reddit.com/r/BikiniBottomTwitter/comments/8l9zmr/when_you_upvote_a_post_that_was_at_999_and_it/dze756d/)

Nop. It happened. But they never called me or my friends back soooo:///

 **2freenvoint** 1 point [5 minutes ago](https://www.reddit.com/r/BikiniBottomTwitter/comments/8l9zmr/when_you_upvote_a_post_that_was_at_999_and_it/dze756d/)

So, that means that she decided to give the position to her mom. Duh.

 **RidaTheborg** 1 point [2 minutes ago](https://www.reddit.com/r/BikiniBottomTwitter/comments/8l9zmr/when_you_upvote_a_post_that_was_at_999_and_it/dze756d/)

Well, we will just have to wait till tomorrow to find out.

 

* * *

 

 

Aquaria seemed to be oddly pleased with herself when they met with her after the show. She probably already expected Sharon to be pissed. She was completely unaffected by the storm of angry words coming towards her from her mother.

Cracker just watched, standing behind Sharon trying her best to pretend she was not included in this situation. But obviously, no one believed that. She was receiving odd stares ever since she walked into the building, following Sharon as her second shadow. And for the first time, she felt as if she wasn’t good enough. As if she was something that didn’t reach everyone’s expectation of how someone who was going to share the stage with Aquaria should look like.

Aquaria had to notice. She was just in the middle of explaining -how she heard, while she was getting ready for the show, someone mention that tomorrow’s guest called in sick and wouldn’t be able to show up, so she offered them that she could bring Cracker instead and they immediately agreed- when her eyes reached the shorter girl.

“Cracker are you alright?” Aquaria asked, sounding surprisingly genuine.

“Well, I-“ Cracker started but was interrupted by Sharon. “Oh, are you seriously asking her that now? Why didn’t you think about that before you cut her time to prepare for the first show by two whole weeks?” Sharon yelled, earning a few surprised glances from the people around them. But obviously, she couldn’t care less about that.

Aquaria ignored her. She just kept looking at Cracker, waiting for her to say something.

“I don’t think I can do this.” Cracker said finally. “This is too soon. I don’t think I am ready to go on a stage with you.”

Aquaria walked past her mum who didn’t show any afford to stop her. “Look, I am sorry if you think that.” She started but somehow stumbled over her own words. “I think you will do really good. I know you have already learned the lyrics well so that’s not a problem. I meant what I said during the show… You will do great on the stage.” Cracker was quiet. She couldn’t shake off a feeling that Aquaria had some sort of speech prepared for her, but it got somehow all mixed up in her head and she ended up throwing short sentences at her that were just fragments of what she originally planned on saying.

“Okay.” She said finally, brushing those thoughts away. “Okay, I do it.”

“It's not like you have a choice.” Someone said right behind Cracker. She quickly turned to see tall, bald woman standing behind her, watching her with a polite smile. “The fans were promised a reveal and that’s what they should get. Unless you want to piss them off , before they even get a chance to meet you.”

Cracker gasped. She was standing face to face with Sasha Velour. Well, maybe face to face was an overstatement, considering that she had to look up to be able to look Sasha in the eyes. Sasha was something like Cracker’s idol when she was younger. This person was a living proof that a woman doesn’t need to be only smart or beautiful, but she can easily be a combination of both.

“I will need you both to come tomorrow morning about an hour before the show airs so we can but some makeup on you and get you proper clothes.”

“We already have a dress prepared for their first show, so that won’t be necessary,” Sharon responded, finally gaining Sasha’s attention.

“Sharon honey, great to see you again.” Sharon smiled ignoring Sharon’s remark. She closed the distance between them and leaned in for a hug. "Its been so long, we need to see each other often. How about after tomorrow’s show? Are you free to grab a laugh with me?”

“Sorry, that won’t do. After the girls are done we are going right back home. We are already behind our schedule, and we need to rework the show if the reveal will be tomorrow.” Sharon refused without giving it a second thought. ”And we should probably start right now. So, if you excuse us.” Sharon didn’t need to wait for Sasha to respond and walked away, not even looking back is the girls followed her.

Aquaria did, almost immediately. But Cracker stood there for a second, considering if it would or wouldn’t be inappropriate to ask Sasha for an autograph.  She was just about to ask when she heard Sharon calling her name. Cracker muttered some sort of farewell and turned to run after the two girls when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked at Sharon who was giving her a polite smile. “I know you are nervous.” She said. “But I know for sure that the audience will adore you as soon as the cameras find you on the stage. So no worries.” Sharon winked and squeezed her shoulder. Cracker heard Sharon calling after her one more time so she quickly thanked the older woman and turned on her heel to run after them, Sharon words ringing in her head. Maybe she was right. Maybe this would all go just great.

* * *

 

It didn’t. 

First, Sharon wanted them to practice the one song they were supposed to perform at the beginning of the show. So they rented a whole practising hall just for the two of them. And somehow that made Cracker even more nervous.

Luckily the time they were going to get tomorrow would only allow them for only one song and then they would have to go. Sharon was very clear about them not giving an interview afterwards.

“Well I don’t care what they will think, we are already giving away more than enough.” Cracker heard her say when she was talking to someone over the phone. To be honest, she was more than happy for that. Because she felt as if her performing skills were getting worse and worse with each passing second. She kept messing up the lyrics and forgetting her steps to the point, where Aquaria suggested they should take a break.

When Cracker got finally back to her hotel room. she was exhausted. Not only physically but also mentally. And even though she promised to call Katelyn before she went to sleep, Cracker just couldn’t force herself to hold her eyes opened. So she just threw herself on her bed and fall asleep in her clothes on.

She woke up five minutes before Sharon walked into her room telling her that she needs to be ready in ten minutes. Cracker was working on autopilot. Without really knowing how it happened that she got there, she was in the dressing room, sitting on a chair as two young looking girls prepared her makeup. Then someone came to help her dress and then it was just her and Aquaria.

Aquaria was humming the melody to her self across the room, playing with her hair. She looked so professional. Cracker couldn’t find any sign of stress on her. Just pure, elegant perfection. How could she just go on a stage and stand next to someone like that?

And that was when it hit her. “I can´t do it.”  She said, without realizing she was speaking up loud.

“What was that?” Aquaria asked, turning away from her mirror.

“I can’t do it,” Cracker repeated, louder this time. It so obvious. How could she ever think that she would be able to pull this off? She wasn’t a pop star. Aquaria was. She could never be like that. Just what was she trying to proof here? They are all just going to laugh at her as a bad joke.

She didn’t notice the taller girl crossed the room- and was now standing in front of her- until Aquaria spoke up. “Hey. Listen up. Do you know why we are here? We are here to blow their fricking minds off. They came here to watch us to put on a show so that’s what we are going to do. I know you can do it, as much as I can. I watched you perform, you keep getting better and better every time.”

Cracker honestly tried to listen to what Aquaria was saying, but it was just so hard to follow up. And she was already getting lost in her head, she didn’t feel like she had the energy to figure out Aquaria’s.

The taller girl seemed to notice, because she took a deep breath and sat down, shoulders brushing over Crackers.

“You know, it’s not easy for me to share my spotlight with just anyone. Never was and never will be.” Aquaria paused, looking at the floor as she was really trying to focus on what she was going to say next.” But you? You are different. I can see that you got such a great talent. Would be a shame to waste it.” Aquaria looked up to meet with Cracker’s brown eyes. “I wanna be there with you, so you can be there with me.”

Cracker blinked. She wanted to say something but she had no idea what the "it" should be. “Aquaria I-“

“Girls we need you to go get on the stage.” One of the guys from the set called at them from behind closed door.

Aquaria was immediately on her feet, heading to the door. Cracker had no choice but to do the same.

The lights were blinding. For a moment she couldn’t see anything at all. She heard Sasha saying her name and the audience roared in response. And then the song started playing and Aquaria was the one to sing the first lines.

_Hey girl, can you hear me?_

_Are you holding out your heart?_

But Cracker was stuck. She was overhauled by everything around her, she missed her mark and started at the wrong note.

_Hey girl, do you feel me?_

_Sometimes I go too far._

It sounded all wrong. Cracker could hear herself getting lost in the music, the words coming from her mouth as if she was trying to spit them out. She could feel herself starting to shake.

And then, once again, she failed to notice when Aquaria started walking towards her until she was literally few inches away. The performance was originally supposed to be the two of them, standing across each other at the podium. They were supposed to meet only while switching places in the middle of the song. But Aquaria came to Cracker right at the very beginning, grabbing her hand and holding it in a soft grip, leading her to the centre of the podium.

_Hey girl, it ain't easy_

_I know it's pulling me apart._

And Cracker was able breath again. She refused to let go if the hand as she started singing her next line.

_But darlin', don't you leave me._

Aquaria looked away from the audience, giving Cracker the warmest smile she has ever seen. 

_Baby, don't you leave me_

And suddenly it was just the two of them. No lights. No audience. No cameras. Just her and Aquaria, standing in the middle of everything, having their private dialogue.

_Hey girl, hey girl_

_We can make it easy if we lift each other_

It felt right. Whatever was happening was the right thing to do and she couldn’t really remember why she would ever doubt this.

_Hey girl, hey girl_

_We don't need to keep on one-in' up another_

And Cracker could tell that Aquaria was thinking about the same thing. The two of them were destined to stand side by side with each other. And they might’ve been the last to realize that.

_Hey girl, hey girl_

_Hey girl, hey girl_

It was as if she just found something she never knew was missing. This huge piece inside her that finally found its place.

_If you lose your way_

_Just know that I got you_

_Just know that I got you_

* * *

 

Aquaria didn’t notice the enormous applause they received after the show. She didn’t care for the congratulations that were coming from each side.

The only thing she saw was Cracker and the bright smile she was throwing at everyone around them. And Aquaria realized something, she probably knew from the very first moment she Cracker walk into the recording room. She is never going to let her walk away.

* * *

 

**_SORT BY_ **

**_NEW_ **

**CommentGuy 1** point·[11 minute ago](https://www.reddit.com/r/BikiniBottomTwitter/comments/8l9zmr/when_you_upvote_a_post_that_was_at_999_and_it/dze75s1/)

This was so great I don’t understand how I could survive so long

 without seeing this.

 **BeautySunny 1** point·[11 minute ago](https://www.reddit.com/r/BikiniBottomTwitter/comments/8l9zmr/when_you_upvote_a_post_that_was_at_999_and_it/dze75s1/)

Omggggg I ship this so hard

 **2freenvoint** **1** point·[11 minute ago](https://www.reddit.com/r/BikiniBottomTwitter/comments/8l9zmr/when_you_upvote_a_post_that_was_at_999_and_it/dze75s1/)

I am still disappointed Sharon is not coming back

 **CommentGuy 1** point·[11 minute ago](https://www.reddit.com/r/BikiniBottomTwitter/comments/8l9zmr/when_you_upvote_a_post_that_was_at_999_and_it/dze75s1/)

Cmon, who actualy belived she would return?

 **RidaTheborg 1** point·[11 minute ago](https://www.reddit.com/r/BikiniBottomTwitter/comments/8l9zmr/when_you_upvote_a_post_that_was_at_999_and_it/dze75s1/)

And who cares? They are the most adorable thing we could possibly get blessed with.

 **Megsoecysp 1** point·[11 minute ago](https://www.reddit.com/r/BikiniBottomTwitter/comments/8l9zmr/when_you_upvote_a_post_that_was_at_999_and_it/dze75s1/)

Anyone else noticed how was Cracker nervous at the beginning and Aquaria came to hold her hand?

 **BeautySunny 1** point·[11 minute ago](https://www.reddit.com/r/BikiniBottomTwitter/comments/8l9zmr/when_you_upvote_a_post_that_was_at_999_and_it/dze75s1/)

Yeah.That was so cute I cried.

 **BigNessVenue 1** point·[11 minute ago](https://www.reddit.com/r/BikiniBottomTwitter/comments/8l9zmr/when_you_upvote_a_post_that_was_at_999_and_it/dze75s1/)

Guys I think I am in love

 **CommentGuy 1** point·[11 minute ago](https://www.reddit.com/r/BikiniBottomTwitter/comments/8l9zmr/when_you_upvote_a_post_that_was_at_999_and_it/dze75s1/)

Lol yeah so are they.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is from Lady Gaga - Hey girl -https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4xHFI0uJNd4  
> Thank you guys for suggesting all those great songs, I believe I just used all of them if you got some more don't hesitate to tell me I will do my best at putting your favourites into this story.  
> I started using fake comments because I might need it for the sake of plot in the future chapters. All usernames are from here -http://www.spinxo.com/  
> If you want me to use your username or just have a brilliant idea for one that you would like to see in this fic, feel free to tell me in the comments.


	6. Secret werkroom lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Girls write their first song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for making you wait  
> My life is kinda mess right now and I feel like I have time for pretty much nothing.  
> I even considered orphaning this because I felt as if I could never find the time to finish. But omg guys your comments! I can't thank you enough for writing them, its what keeps me going, together with all the kudos.  
> You are the best.

“I can't believe you didn’t call me sooner.” Katelyn’s voice said from the other line the moment the call got connected.

Cracker sighed. “I know. I'm sorry. But everything was just happening so much I didn’t know what to do first.”

“So? Are you already too famous to even bother to call me?” Katelyn responded with a sarcastic tone. “Gosh, that came out so much harsher than I intended.” She added as soon as the words left her mouth. “Look Brie, or should I call you Cracker? Nah I would never get used to that. Bri, I know you were busy and I could never stay mad at you for longer than six seconds. But pleeeease next time something big happens, the first thing you do is letting me know? Or at least give me a heads up that my best friend is about to pop up on my favourite show so I don’t have to spit any more orange juice when it happens.”

Cracker chuckled. “Did you seriously spit orange juice?”

“Yeah, almost the whole glass. I honestly felt like one of the cartoon character from the old TV show I watched so much as a kid.”

“Then I am taking a full responsibility for that.” Cracker laughed. “And I will buy you a new battle of the juice.”

“Just keeping me updated on your new life of a superstar will be enough of an retribution.” Katelyn brushed her off. “And you can start right now. Tell me, how was the show?”

Cracker sighed, throwing herself on the bed while making sure her mobile phone stayed on her ear. “It was, frustrating. At least the beginning was.” She paused to collect her thoughts. Katelyn, who was already more than used to those pauses waited patiently for her friend to continue. “I was really nervous. Like, about to burst into tears nervous. I honestly believed that… I just couldn’t do it. I thought a had two more weeks to prepare and suddenly that got cut off into just a few hours?”

“Yeah, about that.” Katelyn interrupted her. “How did that happen? I thought the plan was making the reveal on the concert? You know, that one I got those super fancy VIP tickets to?”

“Are asking me if I have the tickets for you? Because the answer is, yes of course I do.” Cracker reassured her, earning a happy eek. “And to the first question, that was Aquaria's fault. She was on the show the day before and overheard them talking about looking for a replacement for the following morning. So, of course, she offered the two of us could do a quick show.”

“Yeah, I guess that could be something that came out of her head, sounding like a brilliant idea,” Katelyn said. Cracker didn’t need to see her to know she was nodding.

“To her, maybe. But I remember Sharon not being too happy about that situation.” Cracker added. “Well, once Aquaria confirmed it on the live show, there was no stepping back and you know the rest.”

“Sure,” Katelin nodded. “Now, tell me about the moment the two of you had.”

“What moment?”

“You know, the aww moment? The hands holding moment? The - everyone watching melted a little inside when you two appeared on the screen- moment?”

“Oh.” Cracker realized. “That.”

“That.” Katelyn nodded. “So, are you two now official or what?”

“What?” Cracker gasped, quickly sitting up, getting a little dizzy from the quick movement. “Wha- why would you think that?”

“Oh please, did you see the footage? The way you two looked at each other? I don’t think I have ever seen anything more obvious in my entire life.” Katelyn paused before she continued. “And I don’t think I am the only one.”

“What do you mean?” Cracker asked, grateful for her decision on not going on a video call. She didn’t want Katelyn to see how red her cheeks were.

“Well… Let's just say that the idea of paring the two of you got pretty popular real fast.”

“You mean-“ Katelyn didn’t even let Cracker finish her question. “Do you want me to send you some fanfictions?”

“Oh god no.”

“Too late. The link is already in the chat.” The moment Katya finished the sentence, Cracker’s laptop ringed to announce incoming message. She opened the link out of pure curiosity.

“Secret werkroom lovers?” She rad the title out loud.

“Yeah. I think this one is my favourite. It's an alternative universe where you and Aquaria are drag queens and are competing in some tv show. Someone must’ve found out about Bob and got this idea?”

“Awesome.” Cracker sighed, putting the laptop away, leaving the window opened.

“You should really look at it. Or not. But you should know that people know.”

“There is nothing to know.” Cracker cut her off. “I and Aqua are just friends.”

“Awww. So you are calling her Aqua now? Using nicknames, that’s sweet. How is she calling you then?”

“Cracker.”

“Not what I was hoping for but still, good to know.”

Cracker wanted to reassure Katelyn that she was acting like an idiot and that there was no way that anything would ever happen between her and Aquaria but was interrupted by a soft knock on her door.

“Cracker do you have a minute? I have something I need to talk to you about.” Aquaria called from behind the closed door.

“I have to go.” Cracker said into the phone before standing up to open the door.

“Tell Aqua I said hi!” Katelyn managed to quickly say before Cracker ended the call.

Cracker shook her head. Just what was Katelyn thinking? Her and Aquaria? Ridiculous. There were just friends, obviously.

She opened the door to see Aquaria standing on the corridor with an excited smile. She must've just been getting ready to go to bad, judging by her sleeping dress that consisted of a white shirt and the shortest shorts Cracker has ever seen.

“So I was thinking,” Aquaria said while walking past her into her room. “That it would be great if you could play the guitar during the show. Like a surprise!”

“Surprise?” Cracker repeated with raised eyebrows.

“Yeah. Cuz, you know. That’s what some of the posters say.” She started explaining. “That the audience should get ready for a big surprise. It was supposed to be you, originally. But that won't work anymore so I thought of this instead.” Aquaria finished with a proud face.

Cracker – who was still standing by the door – blinked a few times before closing the door. “How do you know I play the guitar?” She asked, heading to go sit on her bed.

“Heard you play one day.” Aquaria shrugged before sitting next to her. Cracker nodded that their shoulders were now brushing against each other but tried not to make much out of it.

“Well, I guess I could try .” She said, thinking. “But you know what would be even better?” Cracker asked, an idea forming in her head.

“What?” Aquaria asked, not even trying to hide her excitement.

“If we both played the guitar.” Cracker laughed already loving the idea. She used to play guitar ever since she was little. If there was something she was really confident in, this was it.  Aquaria, on the other hand, didn’t seem to be that excited about this extension.

“I don’t really…” She started but Cracker didn’t need her to finish to realize what she was going to say.

“I can teach you. We can play a song with a simple rhythm that won’t take too long to learn.”

“I don’t think we have such a song,” Aquaria argued but Cracker was already too excited about the image of the two of them playing together.

“Then we just need to write one!” She stated as if it was something obvious. She could tell, by the way, Aquaria’s eyes light up that the girl liked the idea just as much as Cracker did.

“Alright.” She nodded. “I’ve been working on some new lyrics, I can bring them in, maybe we can rework them, so they fit in the melody. She said, already on her feet heading out of the room.

Cracker took a deep breath, convincing herself that the reason her heart was racing this fast was simply that she really wanted to play the guitar in front of a live audience. And it had nothing to do with how warm Aquaria felt when she was sitting right next to her.

Her eyes shot to the opened laptop. It still had the window with the fanfiction opened. She was about to stand up and close it, but Aquaria was already back, holding a notebook in one hand and pen in other.

“Alright, I got it.” She announced, walking by the door, leaving them wide open. She returned to her spot next to Cracker and gave her the notebook opened on a page that was half filled with Aquaria’s handwriting. Most of the words were crossed off. Cracker quickly read through the thing.

_Starting my look at 2 AM, pour a Coke and Bacardi_

_Everybody's wondering where I am, Linux late to her party_

_This look's so look, and we up in bam, gotta love publicity_

Cracker couldn’t make out most of the lyrics so she just skipped to the refrain.

_Don't you know we turning looks_

_Don't you know we turning looks_

_Everybody trying to look_

_Cause we always turning looks_

“So?” Aquaria asked. “What do you think?”

“Ehm. It's really good.” Cracker said quickly. “But I don’t think this is the lyrics we can use for a guitar song.” She paused but after looking at Aquaria she quickly added. “But I really like it. You should finish it as soon as possible so you can use it for the next CD.”

“Yeah.” Aquaria nodded. “You know, its kind ament to by a duet, so I am counting on you to record it with me.”

Cracker smiled. “Definitely.” She nodded, returning the notebook to Aquaria. “Now, let's write our own song. Any ideas?”

 

* * *

Aquaria didn’t remember she would ever have this much fun while writing a new song. Cracker was great. She was clever, funny and had tons of great ideas. They finished the lyrics in a record time.

_I threw a wish in the well_

_Don't ask me I'll never tell_

_I looked to you as it fell_

_And now you're in my way_

They agreed on Cracker going in to sing the first lines this time. She would play the lead guitar so leaving the opening to her felt logical.

_I'd trade my soul for a wish_

_Pennies and dimes for a kiss_

_I wasn't looking for this_

_But now you're in my way_

Aquaria was already more than entertained by the idea of the two of them, standing next to each other, guitars in their hands. She needs to make sure to make them in matching colours.

She watched as Cracker finished writing the final lines they just agreed on.

_Before you came into my life_

_I missed you so bad_

_And you should know that_

_So call me maybe_

They got the lyrics. Now to the melody. Aquaria remembered that she heard a melody in one video that might be a good fit. Or at least it could serve as an inspiration. She looked around the room and spotted an opened laptop.

“I know this video, it has a melody in it that I think we could use.” She said as she stood up and headed for the laptop. “ I think it was somewhere on YouTube.”

Cracker looked up from the notebook just to see Aquaria taking her laptop. “Oh, wait!”

A page with a white background opened in front of her. A story of some sort? The title read "Secret werkroom lovers". Aquaria noticed her own name being mentioned there, right next to Crackers.

“Whats this?” She asked, reading through the first few paragraphs.

“Its just this stupid thing Katelyn send me.” Cracker started explaining in a hurried tone. "You don't really need to read it." She added quickly.

Aquaria didn’t look up, not even listening, reading a sentence after sentence, slowly catching on what this was all about. Someone wrote a story about her and Cracker being together, and they were drag queens?

“This is stupid,” Aquaria said after reading to the first half of it.

“Stupid?” Cracker repeated quietly.

“Yeah.” Aquaria nodded, turning to Cracker who seemed to be thinking about something. “I would never willingly shave my eyebrows. This, “she said pointing at her perfectly trimmed eyebrows “is a work of art. Shaving it would totally be a sin.”

Cracker stared at her for a second too long. “Oh.” She said finally. “Is that… Is that all that baffles you?”

“Well that, and the fact that they wrote us like drag queens. But I guess people simply realized that I would be looking fabulous at any given situation.”

“So, you don’t mind that they made us, you know, be together?”

“Isn’t there a word for it?”

“That’s not the point.” Cracker argued, and Aquaria finally noticed that the girl next to her seemed to be getting quite upset.

“No.” She said simply after giving the fanfic one more look. “I mean, do you?” She asked.

Cracker seemed to be thinking about it for a moment. For some reason, the fact that Cracker needed to put some thought into it cause Aquaria’s chest to tighten.

“No.” Cracker said finally. “I think I am fine with that too.”

“Good,” Aquaria said. They were quiet for a moment, both lost in their thoughts. “Well, I will show you the melody. See if you like it."

They spent some time listening to the music, add their own adjustments until they were satisfied with how it sounded together with the instrument. They agreed on starting the practice tomorrow in their free time after breakfast. Aquaria took her notebook and waived Cracker goodnight.

When she got to her room, she opened her own laptop and searched for the website that had the story about her and Cracker. It turned out there were already quite a few of them. Some of them were shorter, some had already multiple chapters. Aquaria ended up reading through all of them. She decided that it would be a great idea to open a bottle of wine to make herself more comfortable.

She might’ve gotten too comfortable and ended up drinking almost the whole battle before she even finished the last story. It was after two in the morning when she was done. She checked the phone to see if Cracker was still online. She was.

Aquaria wasn’t thinking straight when she started the chat.

**Aquaria** 02:12 AM

-Hi

_Seen 02:12 AM_

Aquaria almost started panicking when Cracker didn’t respond for the next two minutes.

**Cracker** 02:15 AM

-Hello

Cracker finally wrote after rethinking her response for the tenth time.

**Aquaria** 02:16 AM

-I was reading through some of the stories and I think they might have a point.

**Cracker** 02:17 AM

-Really?

**Cracker** 02:17 AM

-Are you going to shave your eyebrows then?

**Aquaria** 02:18 AM

-lol

-No chance

-But really. I think the stories have a point.

**Cracker** 02:20 AM

-Would you mind elaborating?

**Aquaria** 02:20 AM

-I ship us too Cracker

**Cracker** 02:21 AM

-You what?

**Aquaria** 02:21 AM

-I ship Craquaria

_Seen 02:22 AM_

Shit, did she say something wrong?

She didn’t have time to start overreacting before the door to her room swung open. Cracker was standing there, phone still in her hand.

“Is that how they call it?” She asked.

Aquaria just nodded, putting her own phone away. She stood up, walking slowly towards the other girl. She might have a bit too much of the wine, guessing by how difficult it seemed to be to walk a straight line.

She finally made it to Cracker, putting one hand on the girl’s shoulder, while pulling her closer with the other one. Aquaria had to bend down a little so their lips could meet.

 Cracker froze at first and Aquaria almost pulled away, thinking she might’ve terribly misunderstood the situation. But then Crackers hands rose to wrap around each other behind Aquaria’s neck, pulling them even closer together. She heard a soft thud as Cracker’s phone hit the carpet, but neither of them paid it any mind.

With their lips still locked, Aquaria took one step backwards, and then another and another, leading them to her bed. Cracker seemed to get the hint and followed the lead.

 No words were needed. Aquaria let her fingers run across her soft warm skin, trying to memorize every single curve. Meanwhile, Crackers hands found their way into Aquaria’s hair and were now messing up her perfectly brushed hairstyle.

They didn’t need to move much. Just lying there, lips brushing against each other, enjoying each other’s warmth was enough.

Aquaria remembered wishing the morning would never come, when she closed her eyes, falling asleep with Cracker pressed tightly to her in soft hug, breathing in the sweet scent of her shampoo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, they kissed! After 5 chapters, here we go!   
> Also, this is pretty much all you get from me when it comes to smut.   
> I don't know if this fanfic ( Secret werkroom lovers) really exists. If it does, I couldn't find it and I am not referencing to it, it was just the first name that came to my mind.  
> The song is Call me maybe by Carly Rae Jepsen https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5kXaviCBrJE  
> and also Linux - Looks (feat. Aquaria) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dBWLzx_subE


	7. Last friday night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first official date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys thank you so much for the lovely comments and for your support it means so much I know I've said it already but you are just the best.  
> Please keep suggesting the songs and I will do my best to use them in this fic. Also, every idea you have regarding the story is more than welcomed, I have already used some of them and I want to keep on doing so because your ideas are brilliant!

Cracker kept her eyes closed even after she woke up. She let her mind put fragments of memories from last night set into their place until they formed a whole story.

She would’ve sworn it was all a dream if there wasn’t for the arm wrapped around her torso, and for the warm feeling of a body pressed against her back.

Cracker slowly opened her eyes. She was still in Aquaria’s room. Another proof that yesterday’s night really happened. She slowly turned to look at Aquaria’s sleeping face.

The other girl looked so peaceful, sleeping with her mouth slightly opened and with her long blond hair covering her eyes. Carefully, so she wouldn’t wake her up, Cracker lifted her arm and brushed some of the hair away.

 Without the heavy makeup, Aquaria looked much younger. Normally, it was hard to believe that Cracker was the older one. But without the foundation and fake eyelashes, it almost seemed as if the age difference was more than only two years. Or maybe it was just because Cracker already got used to seeing her with her makeup?

Cracker turned back, eyes subconsciously searching around the room, investigating the new area. She realized that this had to be the first time she’s ever been to Aquaria’s room.

It looked just as she imagined. There were lots of pink stuff laying around, but it definitely wasn’t a dominant colour. Unlike in her own room.

She noticed an empty bottle lying on the floor next to the working table. It seemed out of place since everything else was perfectly tidy and placed on its spot. That must’ve meant Aquaria didn’t have time to clean it up. But that would only mean it was there only from yesterday.

Cracker slowly got out of the bed and walked to pick it up to get a closer look. It was a bottle of wine. Aquaria must’ve drunk the whole thing before she sent her the texts.

Cracker held her breath. That would certainly explain where she got the sudden courage.

But was it just a courage that Aquaria got after getting drunk? What if everything that happened yesterday was just because her mind wasn’t it the right place? Maybe Aquaria didn’t mean for it to go that far but was simply too out of it to be able to stop and Cracker unknowingly used the younger girl.

The wheels in her head started spinning as she kept coming up with more and more thoughts about yesterday, one worse than another. When she almost reached the point of convincing herself that Aquaria will probably kick her out, she heard the girl calling her name.

She turned to see Aquaria watching her with sleepy eyes.

“Were you drunk last night?” Cracker asked immediately.

Aquaria blinked few times to get the sleep out of her eyes and clear her vision. She looked from Cracker to the bottle she was holding, before realizing she was asked a question.

“Wha-no.” Aquaria shook her head. “I wasn’t.” She paused for a slight moment.” Maybe a little bit.” She added in a quiet voice.

“Then whats this?” Cracker said, pointing at the bottle in her hand. “Did you drink the whole thing before texting me?”

“Well, yeah. But I wasn’t drunk. Why do you…” Aquaria stopped, something clicking in her head. “Oh! You think that-No. I was one hundred percent at my senses when I texted you.”

“But.” Cracker started but Aquaria didn’t let her finish.

“Yeah, my alcohol tolerance is way too high for one bottle of wine to really do something to me.” She paused for a moment before adding. “I am really happy that I am rich otherwise getting wasted could be a problem.”

Cracker was quiet, thinking. “So that means that yesterday was serious?”

“Of course.” Aquaria nodded. “I mean, to me it was.”

“To me too.” Cracker responded looking at the floor. She bit her lip before, looking directly into Aquaria’s eyes. “So, does that mean that we are together?”

“I guess.” Aquaria shrugged, making it seem it was no big deal for her. Even though it obviously was. “Do you want us to be?”

Cracker smiled. “I do.”

“Then we are together,” Aquaria clapped, stretching her back. For some reason, she was blushing, and she didn’t want Cracker to see.

Both of their phones buzzed at once.

“I bet its mum,” Aquaria noted as she reached for her phone.

It was, Cracker confirmed as soon as she got a hold of her own mobile device. Sharon was letting them know that they had a dance practice in thirty minutes and that they better be ready for it.

“I think I will go take a shower.” Cracker said after she finished reading the text.

Aquaria nodded, eyes still on her own screen. “Yeah. I will do the same.” She looked at the shorter girl. “See you at the practice?”

Cracker nodded in response and waved her hand to say goodbye. She turned and opened the door when she heard the girl call her name again.

“Yeah?” She said as she turned back to see Aquaria still sitting on the bad with her mouth slightly opened as if she was about to say something but forgot what.

“Cracker I- ehm.” She closed her mouth and took a deep breath. “I think I will be a bit late for the practice.”

Cracker nodded. “Alright, I will let Sharon know.”

“Thanks.”

Cracker gave her slight smile before closing the door behind her and heading to her own room.

She was really grateful she didn’t meet any of the stuff that worked in the house.

Right after Cracker was done with her quick shower she grabbed her phone and found Katelyn’s name in it. She almost pressed the call bottom, but then she remembered that the girl would probably be at school having one of her classes. So, she settled for a text instead.

**10:13 AM**

**Keeping a promise- as the good friend that I am- and keeping you updated on the important stuff.**

**Aquaria and I kissed last night. And you are the first one to know.**

She didn’t get any immediate response, so she figured Katelyn must’ve been busy. She went for a quick breakfast instead of before heading to the practice room. And as expected, Aquaria wasn’t there.

 

* * *

 

Aquaria was in her bed, fully dressed and ready for a practice, but she wasn’t about to stand up and go there when she said Cracker she would be late.

She had to say something after calling out her name, and this was the first thing that came to her mind. Well, maybe it was I second thing, but she wasn’t able to get the first through her lips.

But now, she was on her phone browsing through her social media when an even announcement caught her eye. It was at a club near the city centre. It was for invited only, but of course, Aquaria would get an invite if she asked for it. So she did. And she added in the message that she would be bringing plus one. She didn’t need to wait for a response and she figured her delay was already long enough, so she got up and went to the practice.

Sharon was pissed, obviously. But it was nothing new, so Aquaria just waited for her rant to end and went to stand next to Cracker. Their concert was getting closer and it meant practising with the rest of their dancing crew, so the room was crowded.

“Hey.” She said when she got to her spot.

“Hi.” Cracker smiled in response.

“So, I saw that this club that doesn’t totally suck has some kind of event tonight and I figured we could maybe go check it out together?” Aquaria suggested, in a tone that was trying to show she didn’t really care about them going or not.

“You mean like a date?” Cracker asked immediately.

Aquaria blinked few times before smiling back. “Yeah. Like a date.”

Cracker’s expression changed from happy to unreadable and she responded in taunting voice. “Oh, I don’t really know I will probably have to check with my diary to see if I am free tonight.”

Aquaria’s smile fell and she opened her mouth, shocked. Did she just get rejected? It didn’t even occur to her that something like that might happen.

 “I am joking!” Cracker quickly said when she saw her joke didn’t land. “Of course, I want to go. When do you wanna leave?”

“Oh. Ehm. At nine I guess should be fine?” Aquaria said, a little embarrassed for falling for the joke and not seeing through it.

“At nine than. I will wait for you in front of the main door?”

Aquaria had only time to nod before the instructor came in and the music started.

 

* * *

 

“How about this one?” Cracker asked, pushing a black complete towards the camera on her laptop.

“I dunno. Isn’t it too much for a first date?” Katelyn responded from the screen, sipping on her cup of tea.

“Yeah, you are right probably is.” Cracker nodded and threw it behind her on a chair that was already full of rejected pieces of clothing. “How about this dress?” She said, holding a cute sugary pink dress in front of the camera while checking it in the huge mirror in front of her.

“I mean, its cute and you would look great, but didn’t you say you were going to a club?”

“We are. You are right. Stupid idea.” Cracker nodded and turned back to search some more in her closet filled with clothing she had never worn before, that she got as a welcome present from Sharon. Cracker concluded that it was her way of making sure she would look presentable to the cameras.

“I still can’t believe the ship is really canon.” Cracker heard her say from behind. “I mean, I knew it would happen eventually, but this soon?”

“What do you mean you knew?” Cracker asked, not having time to turn around.

“C’mon. It was obvious she liked you from the first day.” Katelyn laughed.

“Well, it definitely wasn’t obvious to me.” Cracker noted, pulling out a golden top and matching miniskirt.

“Yeah, this one is good.” Katelyn nodded and Cracker immediately went to change into the chosen dress.

“I mean, I really thought she didn’t like me.” Cracker continued as she was changing. “In the beginning, I bet she even tried to get rid of me.”

“Yeah, but that was just because its Aquaria.” Katelyn smiled. “If she is even a half as bed as the media make her seem to be, then I think even the fact that she only tried getting you out and not bothering to finish it was the first sign she liked you.”

“If you think so.” Cracker muffled as she finished putting the clothes on. “Then I will just pretend that what you said made sense.”

“Wow.” Kately breathed out, ignoring Cracker’s remark. “That looks really good!”

“You think so?” Cracker reassured, checking herself in the mirror. “Isn’t it too much?”

“It's not,” Katelyn told her. “You look great and you don’t really have time to look for anything else.”

Cracker blinked and quickly checked the time. She should be standing by the door in just five minutes.

“Holy sh- I have to go! Thank you, Katelyn you are an angel!” She quickly said running to grab her purse.

“Have fun!” Katelyn said after her before ending the call.

Cracker walked at a fast pace to the main door, to find Aquaria already waiting there.

She was facing away from the door but turned around when she heard Cracker coming.

“Hi.” Cracker smiled when their eyes met.

“Hi.” Aquaria smiled back. “Nice top.” She added quickly.

“Thanks. You look…Wow. You look great.”

“As always.” Aquaria shrugged and turned around, so Cracker could see her whole outfits from every side. Aquaria was wearing a white dress with a big black belt around her waist. The dress looked as if it was made from paper someone used for their doodles during a boring class. “The car should be waiting for us on the road. Ready to go have some fun?”

The ride wasn’t long. They could’ve probably walk there but Cracker understood that this probably wasn’t an option for Aquaria. They chatted, but it felt forced. The kind of chit chat you have when you want to fill the uncomfortable silence.

Cracker didn’t need Aquaria to tell her they arrived at their destination. She saw the club from miles away, just like everyone else who got a good view of the sky, where colourful lights from expensive spotlights danced between the stars.

Their car brought them to the main entrance. They didn’t even need to slow down when they walked past the bouncer right to the bar. Aquaria ordered them two shots that had at least three shades of blue in them.

Their glasses clinked against each other and they raced in which one will be able to finish their shot first. Aquaria’s glass was the first one to be empty and she looked around the dance floor, searching for any familiar faces but didn’t see anyone interesting.

Cracker didn’t know the next song that started playing but she liked the rhythm.

“Let’s go dance.” She told Aquaria, but her words got lost in the loud tones of the music.

“What?” The girl turned to her.

Instead of repeating herself, Cracker grabbed Aquaria’s hand and dragged her to the middle of the dancefloor. Aquaria didn’t protest and even if she did, Cracker wouldn’t care. She’s learned some new dancing moves and she was determined to show off.

She let the music go through her body, feeling every note within her veins. Cracker acted on impulses. It might’ve been easier if she knew the song, but it was nothing to complicated to adjust. The lights were blinding. Changing colours at their own rhythm, oblivious to the music and seemingly living on their own will. She closed her eyes for a moment and forbid her mind from planning every next move, as she was used to do.

She felt Aquaria pulling her closer. Cracker quickly opened her eyes and smiled, as she wrapped her hands behind Aquaria’s neck. They spend so many hours in shared dance lessons, it wasn’t hard to synchronize their movements even though they were both improvising.

 And once again, the world around them disappeared. It was just her and Aquaria and the music. They danced in one synchronized movements, step after step.

And just when Cracker thought this couldn’t get any better, Aquaria suddenly froze. Her gaze locked on something behind Cracker. Or rather someone.

Cracker turned to see what it was that got Aquaria’s attention. She found it immediately. Through the crowd, none other that Vixen was making her way directly to them.

Vixen. The famous dance performer who often appeared on national competitions and won one medial after another. She was a frequent guest on many singers who was supposed to light up their show and help them with creating their own choreographies. 

“Aquaria!” She called after her loud enough to be heard even with the music playing on the maximum volume as if trying to get her attention, even though it was obvious she already achieved that.

Cracker thought about dragging Aquaria away, but it was too late for that. Vixen was already too close.

“Oh, my,” Aquaria said. “I would’ve never guess I would run into you tonight. They really do let everyone inside, don’t they?” Aquaria commented when the girl got close enough to hear them. Cracker noticed that two girls were following her. Probably her friends, but she didn’t recognize either of them.

“I think I should be the one saying that.” Vixen retorted with a sly smile. “This is my victory party you are at right now. You know? To celebrate me, winning the one competition you called a fraud?”

Cracker wanted to facepalm herself, but she realized that wouldn’t’ve been very helpful. Just how in the world would Aquaria ever bring them here from all places?

Judging by her expression, she had no idea where they headed to, until now.

“Victory party heh?” Aquaria repeated with a sarcastic tone. “You mean from the “how high is your stamina level competition?”

Vixen’s eyes went dark as she responded. “That’s not what it was about and you know that.”

“I am just saying that it clearly wasn’t a proper dance competition if the choreography wasn’t judged.”

“If the choreography wasn’t judged than me having it designed by someone else shouldn’t be a problem, right?”

“Right.” The two girls behind Vixen nodded in almost scary synchronization. Aquaria was silent.

“Than what was your point?” Vixen continued with increased self-confidence.

“Girl, can you stop being so negative all the time?” Aquaria threw up her arms, almost hitting Cracker in the motion. “Jeez.”

“What did you call me?” Vixen asked, taking one step closer towards Aquaria who stiffened her pose.

“Negative.” She responded in high pitch voice.

Vixen opened her mouth, ready to come with some retold, but Cracker stepped in, placing herself in between the two arguing girls.

“Look.” She started, pointing at Aquaria. She took a deep breath before she continued, choosing her words as best as she could. “You are a provocative person.” She turned towards Vixen and pointed at her with her other finger. “And you are a provocative person. And from what I saw on TV, you guys push peoples buttons. And if you were dumb, it would be a different thing, but you are very smart,” She was looking at Aquaria when she said it. Maybe it was just from the shade of light, but she would’ve sworn she saw Aquaria blush a little, “and you know exactly where the scab is and where to put the salt.” Cracker turned to face Vixen, who was standing there silently before she continued. “And you are wild, you push every button until you push the right one.” She was far from done, but Vixen interrupted her.

“I know you.” She said, pointing at Cracker. “You were on Sasha’s’ show with this hoe.” She gesticulated towards Aquaria. “You were good.” She continued without needing a confirmation from Cracker. “It’s a waste. You have a talent. You should be your own star, not sticking up with her.” Vixen leaned closer to Cracker. “Wanna hear the tea? Aquaria is going down, and she will only drag you with her.” She moved away to better see Cracker’s expression.

Cracker narrowed her eyes, every reminiscent of smile completely disappearing. A bunch of swear-words ran through her mind and she would love to use all of them on the girl standing in front of her with a smug smile. “You know what?” She said finally. “I really think you should come up with your own choreography when you attend a dance competition, and not trade it with your friends.” Cracker said with the sweetest smile she could manage. “It shows a certain lack of unprofessionalism.” She shrugged. “But that’s just a thought. I am not saying you should go on to the public and give the victory award to the girl who did all the work on her own.” She pressed her index finger against her chin and made a thoughtful face. “Or am I?”

Cracker saw Vixen open her mouth, but she quickly turned to Aquaria who was standing there oddly quiet. “Let's go. This party sucks anyway.” She grabbed her hand and started dragging her towards the exit. She saw with a corner of her eye Vixen’s lips moving, but she didn’t hear what she said, the music stealing her words away.

She didn’t slow down until they were outside, across the street from the bar. Cracker turned to look at the girl who was standing behind her, still holding her hand. She didn’t meet her eyes, instead, she was looking down on the dirty ground. Her lips were tightly closed, and she looked as if she was about to burst into tears. Cracker sighed. She grabbed both Aquaria’s cheeks into her palms and pulled her closer. Aquaria was stiffed in surprise, and Cracker had to stand on her tiptoes, so their lips could meet.

Neither of them needed to talk about the incident at the party, the kiss was the only communication required.

“So,” Cracker said when they parted. “The night is still young and we both look too good to go home. Any ideas as to where we can go now?”

Aquaria just shook her head. She was confident enough in her first choice, so she didn’t even think about checking the other events.

“Well then, today is Friday, right?” Cracker confirmed. “I know where to go.” She announced with a confident smile and started walking towards the city center. Aquaria followed without any objections.

****

**_SORT BY_ **

**_NEW_ **

**Proudfishib 1** point·[20 minutes ago](https://www.reddit.com/r/BikiniBottomTwitter/comments/8l9zmr/when_you_upvote_a_post_that_was_at_999_and_it/dze75s1/)

ITS CANON THE SHIP IS CANON OMG

 **RomanceWebBolt 1** point·[19 minutes ago](https://www.reddit.com/r/BikiniBottomTwitter/comments/8l9zmr/when_you_upvote_a_post_that_was_at_999_and_it/dze75s1/)

Dude what?

 **Proudfishib 1** point·[19 minutes ago](https://www.reddit.com/r/BikiniBottomTwitter/comments/8l9zmr/when_you_upvote_a_post_that_was_at_999_and_it/dze75s1/)

I JUST SAW CRACKER KISSING AQUARIA ON THE STREET!

 **VeganNinja 1** point·[18 minutes ago](https://www.reddit.com/r/BikiniBottomTwitter/comments/8l9zmr/when_you_upvote_a_post_that_was_at_999_and_it/dze75s1/)

Pleas turn off the caps lock

 **RomanceWebBolt 1** point·[18 minutes ago](https://www.reddit.com/r/BikiniBottomTwitter/comments/8l9zmr/when_you_upvote_a_post_that_was_at_999_and_it/dze75s1/)

What???? Plz tell me you got pictures.

 **Proudfishib 1** point·[17 minutes ago](https://www.reddit.com/r/BikiniBottomTwitter/comments/8l9zmr/when_you_upvote_a_post_that_was_at_999_and_it/dze75s1/)

well no i was too busy fangirling i forgot to put out my phone

 **RomanceWebBolt 1** point·[17 minutes ago](https://www.reddit.com/r/BikiniBottomTwitter/comments/8l9zmr/when_you_upvote_a_post_that_was_at_999_and_it/dze75s1/)

Noooooooo

 **Supremere 1** point·[17 minutes ago](https://www.reddit.com/r/BikiniBottomTwitter/comments/8l9zmr/when_you_upvote_a_post_that_was_at_999_and_it/dze75s1/)

I call bulshit. This is like with all the yeti witnesses. You just don’t forget put out your camera when you see something like that.

 **Hopeederes 1** point·[15 minutes ago](https://www.reddit.com/r/BikiniBottomTwitter/comments/8l9zmr/when_you_upvote_a_post_that_was_at_999_and_it/dze75s1/)

You know there is an actual reason for that and you are just being stupid plus there are already tons of pictures of yeti.

 **Victher 2** points·[15 minutes ago](https://www.reddit.com/r/BikiniBottomTwitter/comments/8l9zmr/when_you_upvote_a_post_that_was_at_999_and_it/dze75s1/)

This is so out of topic.

 **Victher 1** point·[15 minutes ago](https://www.reddit.com/r/BikiniBottomTwitter/comments/8l9zmr/when_you_upvote_a_post_that_was_at_999_and_it/dze75s1/)

Also everyone knows those pictures are fake.

 **KiddoGloryStein 1** point·[14 minutes ago](https://www.reddit.com/r/BikiniBottomTwitter/comments/8l9zmr/when_you_upvote_a_post_that_was_at_999_and_it/dze75s1/)

Guys that’s not a point if they kissed than the ship is officially canon and this is the happiest day of my life.

 **MowerMitzi 1** point·[14 minutes ago](https://www.reddit.com/r/BikiniBottomTwitter/comments/8l9zmr/when_you_upvote_a_post_that_was_at_999_and_it/dze75s1/)

No way they kissed this ship is bolshit Cracker is waiting just for me you guys are stupid.

 **DramaSlayer 1** point·[10 minutes ago](https://www.reddit.com/r/BikiniBottomTwitter/comments/8l9zmr/when_you_upvote_a_post_that_was_at_999_and_it/dze75s1/)

I ship Vixen x Aquaria

 **BigNessVenue 1** point·[9 minutes ago](https://www.reddit.com/r/BikiniBottomTwitter/comments/8l9zmr/when_you_upvote_a_post_that_was_at_999_and_it/dze75s1/)

. Don’t. Seriously. No. We are so over this ship it sank.

 **DramaSlayer 1** point·[5 minutes ago](https://www.reddit.com/r/BikiniBottomTwitter/comments/8l9zmr/when_you_upvote_a_post_that_was_at_999_and_it/dze75s1/)

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

Aquaria followed Cracker through the streets to some cheap looking bar on the corner of the town square. She noticed a blue sign next to the door that had a Karaoke tonight written on it in capital letters.

“Karaoke?” She read in a confused voice.

“Yeah.” Cracker confirmed. “Karaoke. Its gonna be fun. I used to come here with Katelyn almost every week during summer holidays.” She opened door to the bar and Aquaria immediately heard some drunk dude singing All of me. But maybe calling it singing would be offensive towards everyone who ever sung a song in their life. This man was yelling into the microphone some of the lyrics. He obviously had troubles reading the text on the screen in front of him, so he just either added his own words or didn’t sing (yell) anything until the next verse started. But that didn’t stop the small crowd from cheering and singing together with him.

Aquaria never thought she would ever set a foot in a place like this. But Cracker looked happy, so she convinced herself to give it a try.

Cracker led them to the bar where she took a sheet of paper that had a list of names of the songs that were available for tonight. She quickly read through the whole thing until her eyes stopped at the song that was almost at the end.

“Let's do this one!” She said in excitedly and quickly showed to Aquaria the song she chose.

“You gotta be kidding me.” Aquaria sighed when she read the name.

“Why? It’s a great song. I know the lyrics from the heart.”

“No surprise there.” Aquaria chuckled.

“Are you gonna sing it with me?”

“No way,” Aquaria refused immediately. “I am not singing here.”

“Why not? Is it not fancy enough for the big pop star?” Cracker laughed, jokingly.

“Precisely,” Aquaria responded with haughty voice. “I don’t sing for free.”

Cracker raised a perfectly trimmed eyebrow. “What if I buy you the next shot?” Cracker suggested. “Then it wouldn’t be for free.”

Aquaria just shook her head.

“Two shots?” Cracker tried bargaining, but Aquaria just laughed her off.

“Just give up. I am not going up there.”

“Oh well. Can’t say I didn’t try.” Cracker shrugged and turned to tell the bartender the song she chose.

Aquaria stared at her back, surprised. She expected Cracker to spend more time convincing her. She felt a sharp pain in her chest. Why did she give up so easily?

When Cracker turned back she was holding two short glasses with some red drink. “Here.” She said offering one glass to Aquaria who took it without any hesitation. “Specialty of the house. They call it Jack Rose.”

Aquaria smiled. “I am pretty sure they didn’t come up with this drink in here.”

“Maybe not.” Cracker shrugged. “But they do the best ones.” She turned to go find a table for them.

Aquaria sipped from her drink before she followed her. She had to admit, Cracker was right. She never had a better Jack Rose in her life.

They sat down right when the last person on the podium finished singing.

“You sure you won't change your mind?” Cracker asked with encouraging a smile.

“I don’t think so.” Aquaria shook her head.

“Alright. Look after our drinks then.” She said just when the name of the song appeared on the screen.  Kehlani – Honey.

She didn’t wait for Aquaria to nod and run to the podium before the song started.

Aquaria made herself comfortable in the wooden chair, sipping on her drink.

Cracker smiled at her when the first tunes started playing. The table she chose was close enough to the podium for Aquaria to see her closing her eyes and started moving to the rhythm. It was just like in the club. Cracker would let the music take over her body and act as if she was a part of the song.

_I like my girls just like I like my honey; sweet_

_A little selfish_

It was something Aquaria noticed the very first day. Cracker probably had no idea, but the moment she started dancing, the atmosphere in the room would change and everyone had to watch her as she would always become the centre of attention.

_I like my women like I like my money; green_

_A little jealous_

Aquaria was jealous. From the very first day until now, she envied Cracker how easy and natural this was for her.  But now, it was different. The jealousy was almost not existing in comparison to all the other feelings that started floating in her chest every time she watched the shorter blonde girl move to the rhythm.

_'Cause I'm a beautiful wreck_

_A colourful mess, but I'm funny._

She watched as Cracker brushed away her hair from her face, that somehow found their way to the microphone. And she realized just how much she wanted to be the one to run her fingers through the long wavy hair.

_Oh, I'm a heartbreak vet_

_With a stone-cold neck, yeah, I'm charming._

Cracker’s eyes locked on Aquaria who finished her own drink and reached for Crackers. She made sure the girl was watching as she drunk down even her drink .

Cracker laughed before continuing with the next verse.

_All the pretty girls in the world_

_But I'm in this space with you_

She pointed right at Aquaria as she sang those words. Aquaria stood up and started making her way to the podium.

_Colored out the lines_

_I came to find, my fire was fate with you_

_Heartache would stay with you_

Aquaria got there just to stand next to her when Cracker finished with the verse.

_Fly great escapes with you_

She offered her the microphone and the whole club cheered when Aquaria took it , ignoring the smug smile Cracker had all over her face. Cracker knew Aquaria would come. She didn’t have to say it out loud, but it was more than obvious Cracker never doubted Aquaria would join her.

_I countdown to the clock, saw you awake_

_Don't walk away, or would you wait for me?_

Aquaria couldn’t care less for their audience, so she only looked at Cracker while singing her part. She hoped Cracker wouldn’t mention the fact that she didn’t need to read from the monitor to know the lyrics either.

_I go out to the bar, fuck hangin' with the stars_

_Don't even have a car, but you would wait for me_

She felt Cracker reaching for the microphone, but instead of giving it to her, she grabbed her hand and took one step closer, so now they were standing as close as possible without bumping into each other.

_All, all, all, all the pretty girls in the world_

_But I'm in this space with you_

_Colored out the lines_

_I came to find, my fire was fate with you_

_My heartache would stay with you_

_Escape with you_

She finally let Cracker reach for the microphone, but she didn’t let go of it completely. So they just ended up singing the rest of the song together.

Everyone in the bar started clapping before the song even reached its finale. Aquaria didn’t have time to say anything before they came after them, asking for autographs and selfies. They took as many as possible before making their way out. Aquaria already texted her driver to come and pick them up so he was waiting there when they got out. She was holding Crackers hand, who was using the other one to waive her goodbyes to her new fans.

They were laughing and talking about the people who came take pictures with them the whole drive home. Aquaria was already tired when they got to the doors to Cracker’s room.

“Tonight was great.” Cracker said, back leaning against the wall next to the door.

“Yeah. I would never guess that karaoke could be this much fun.” Aquaria agreed.

“Wow.” Cracker gasped. “Was this your first karaoke? I didn’t know! I would’ve let you chosen the song if you’d tell me sooner.”

Aquaria laughed, pressing a kiss on Cracker’s cheek.

Cracker smiled, getting the hint. “Alright. But next time you are the one to choose the song.”

“Next time.” Aquaria agreed.

Cracker gave her one more smile before saying goodbye and disappearing into her room.

When Aquaria got to her own room, she quickly changed and went right to the bed. The song was still playing in her head when she closed her eyes and waited for the sleep to come.

_Isn't love all we need?_

_Is it love?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is Honey - Kehlani https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_wVB6pfWwnE  
> The dress that they wore on their date  
> Cracker - https://78.media.tumblr.com/f18e686b2bc75f8fe20b8a8085620955/tumblr_ozit0jxkxd1wt5xtvo1_500.jpg  
> Aquaria -https://www.instagram.com/p/BjZ5CnKjIHf/?hl=en&taken-by=ageofaquaria
> 
> Also, I wanted to say that I love Vixen and even though the part in the club was inspired (copied) by the drama in the show, I still believe that she had every right to wear the wig she wore. I just needed to have a drama in this chapter so I ended up showing her in a bad light.


	8. The concert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miz Cracker and her first official concert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna use this space to say how happy I am for our girl to get the crown she deserves.  
> It's truly the age of Aquaria

Cracker took a deep breath.

It was finally here. She was going to have her big concert and this time, she was ready.

She checked herself in the mirror. It was hard to recognize her own reflection under all the heavy makeup they put on her, but Aquaria told her it was necessary for the audience to actually see her.  On top of it, they put a pink wig on her head. Sharon said it would go great with the image for tonight. And to be honest, Cracker couldn’t really argue with that. She felt absolutely fabulous.

She was wearing a holographic dress that had a shape which they probably stole from some futuristic movie about fashion. She looked like a fancy Doll she could never afford when she was little and she loved it.

“Oh my god, who is this fab looking girl and where did my daughter go?”

Cracker turned when she heard a familiar voice behind her. “Bob!” She called out, running in for a hug, but Bob took a step back.

“A-a, wait a second baby doll, I don’t need all that expensive looking makeup all over my new shirt,” Bob said jokingly, stopping Cracker a half-step in front of him. Cracker stopped, but before she got a chance to react, Bob grabbed her around her waist, lifting her up so her face high enough to avoid any contact between the makeup and the clothing and spun around.

Cracker was laughing like a small child when he put her back down on her feet. He was still holding her shoulders when he asked. “Girl, you lost so much weight, are they feeding you well?”

“Do you really think I would ever let anyone stop me from getting to food?” Cracker asked with a faked serious face, folding her arms.

Bob smirked with a proud look in his eyes. “I have absolutely no doubt you would fight for the last crumb.”

Cracker bumped her fist into Bob’s shoulder jokingly when another figure entered the room. She moved past Bob to get a better view, but only to be bumped into by the newcomer.

“Briiiiie.” Katelyn squeed into her ear as she pulled her into a tight hug.

“Katelyn! Can’t. Breathe.” Cracker gasped, and Katelyn let go, taking a step back, still holding her hands in hers.

“Sorry.” She laughed, taking in Cracker’s new look. “Gosh Brie, you look like someone who just escaped from a fashion show.”

“So, you mean like someone who ran away from the runway?”

Katelyn let go of her hands, shaking her head. “I am just gonna ignore you said that.” She told her, but the smile never left her lips. “It's so good to see you, I almost forgot how you look like in real life.” Her face changed as she tried to look intimidating but failed enormously. “What happened to ‘Of course I will come and visit every week’?”

“I am sorry?” Cracker laughed. “I thought I bought your forgiveness with those VIP tickets.” She shrugged as she continued in a disinterested tone. “But I can take them back.”

Katelyn grabbed protectively on the label hanging around her neck on a long string that read “VIP” in golden letters. “Don’t you dare.”

Cracker giggled into her fist. She wanted to talk with them more, but the guy from the stuff came to tell them that Cracker needed to follow him to the backstage.

Katelyn and Bob both quickly wished her good luck, even though according to them she wasn’t going to need it. Cracker promised to give them a waive when she gets on the stage before following the man who already left the room. She walked past a dark hallway, filled with people who worked in the backstage. Everyone was running back and forth, surrounded by not-ending chatter through which it was hard to even to hear your own thoughts, let alone what the people around you were saying. Cracker hoped no one tried to talk to her because even if they did she doubted she’d be able to make out what they were saying.

They finally stopped, and Cracker could hear the people in the audience waiting for them just a few meters away from where she was staying, hidden behind glitterish-scenery.

“Nervous?” Aquaria, who just arrived to stand next to her, asked.

“No.” Cracker shook her head and she was surprised how much she meant it. She remembered the awful feeling of stress rushing through her body before the first show. But now, she felt like a new person and she was sure that tonight was the night to show what she really got.

Cracker thought about what the reason for this change could be when she felt Aquarias fingers wrap around her own. And it was suddenly very clear.

She turned to face the girl next to her and finally got a good look at what Aquaria was wearing.

They dressed her into a split dress that was made from the same material Cracker was wearing. She got to have her own hair though. Which Cracker thought to be kind of unfair, because she was going to have to struggle with her wig for the next two hours.

“Are you?” She asked finally.

“Me?” Aquaria smirked. “Never.” She said in a confident tone and Cracker chose to believe that. She leaned in for a quick kiss, probably destroying their lipstick in the process but neither of them cared.

Group of dancers walked by them and they took it as their cue to go on their marks.

There were two platforms prepared for them.  The one for Aquaria was above the podium. It was a cage like a prop that would make the effect of her coming down from the sky. It had black angel wings made out of iron attached to it in the back, so for the audience, it was going to look as if the wings belonged to Aquaria.

Cracker was going to be the second to arrive at the stage. Her platform was beneath the podium, and she would rise from the earth. She was also going to have white butterfly wings, but hers were going to surround her until the final moment, where they would open when Cracker starts with her verse.

When they were planning this reveal, Aquaria suggested they use real butterflies that would fly away when her wings open. She was convinced that the effect would be unforgettable, but Cracker and Sharon managed to talk you out of it.

Cracker stood on the platform and two women helped her close the wings around her. Just when they were done, their first song started playing. Cracker could easily pinpoint when Aquaria entered the stage by how loud the cheers suddenly were.

Her own platform started moving with the first verse sounding above her.

_I stand here waiting for you to bang the gong_

_To crash the critic saying "is it right or is it wrong?"_

It wasn’t easy to stay still while being extremely careful not to touch the wings around her. She couldn’t imagine how she’d be able to stand like this, surrounded by hundreds of butterflies without accidentally killing some of them.

_If only fame had an I.V._

_baby could I bear._

The platform stopped and Cracker knew she was on the podium if only because of the volume of the audience’s screams. She wondered if they’d be this excited if she hadn’t gone to the show and had her first performance before this concert.

_Being away from you, I found the vein, put it in here._

Cracker didn’t see it, but she knew Aquaria was already looking at her while singing her final lyrics.

The wings opened, and she was immediately blinded by the powerful reflector shining right into her face. She ignored it as she took a step forward, holding a microphone to her lips.

_I live for the applause, applause, applause_

_I live for the applause-plause, live for the applause-plause_

Aquaria next to her was clapping her hands in the rhythm of the song, encouraging the audience to do the same.

_Live for the way that you cheer and scream for me_

_The applause, applause, applause_

The lights changed their colour to bright white, creating a highlighted atmosphere for Aquaria and Cracker to sing side to side the chorus.

_Give me the thing I love_ Aquaria started, strong emotions reflected all over her face as she pointed at the audience.

_I’ll turn the lights on._ Cracker sang, holding the microphone with both hands while looking up at the ceiling. Sharon told them to start the concert with all the energy they had so the audience got into a hight spirit right from the top.

_Put your hands up, make them touch_. Aquaria continued, turning to look at Cracker with a swift move while her index finger remained where it was, pointing towards the audience.

Cracker smiled in her direction, turning around her heel while finishing the steps in her choreography before pulling the microphone back to her lips. _Make it real loud._

They both joined the dance crew with the choreography, presenting a perfect group synchronization before going back to sing the lyrics.

_I've overheard your theory:_

_Nostalgia's for g-…_

Cracker was right next to Aquaria, so she heard her finish the line, but she was probably the only one.

The audience only saw her mouthing the words, as the microphone went completely silent. Aquaria must’ve realized that immediately. Her face froze, and a shock flashed through her eyes.

Cracker reacted immediately. She broke the choreography and jumped to Aquaria with her own mike, holding it in front of the other girl’s face so she could finish her verse.

Aquaria blinked a couple times, still shaken by the situation. She glanced at Cracker and then at the microphone before connecting what it was she was supposed to do right now. Cracker gave her an encouraging smile and grabbed Aquaria’s hand and forced her to wrap her fingers around the microphone.

Noises started coming from the audience. They were singing the words Aquaria was currently skipping.

_I guess sir if you say so_

_Some of us just like to read_

Aquaria still didn’t open her mouth, so Cracker leaned closer to sing the following words.

_One second I'm a Koons_

_Then suddenly the Koons is me_

Aquaria finally woke up from her trance, giving the audience a wide smile and joining Cracker in finishing the verse.

_Pop culture was in art_

_Now art’s in pop culture in me_

 

 

They finished the song with a shared microphone. When the lyrics ended and last tones of the first song sounded around the room, Aquaria turned after someone waving at her from behind the stage. She quickly ran to them to have her own mike changed. It wouldn’t probably take more than two minutes, but it was going to be two minutes of Cracker standing alone on the stage.

She swallowed. Just waiting silently while thousands of eyes were locked on her, watching her every move was not an option. She moved the microphone closer and waived with the other hand to the audience.

“Hello!” She smiled as wide as she could so even the people in the back row could see her. She quickly remembered that there were cameras broadcasting her face on two giant screens and relaxed her posture a little. “How is everyone doing tonight?”

The audience responded with a roar so loud, Cracker couldn’t help but take one small step back at the overwhelming reaction.

“Haha yeah, me too.” She laughed, hearing a few laughs from the audience in response. She walked to take the forgotten microphone, that Aquaria dropped soon after it stopped working.

“Well,” Cracker said, taking the microphone into her free hand and heading to put it on the edge of the stage so it wouldn’t bother anyone during the following songs. “I think that was one of the best mike drop situations I have ever witnessed,” She stopped with the non-functioning mike still in her hand and tried to mimic Aquaria’s voice as she said “Aquaria out” and dropped the mike on the floor for better effect. The audience burst into a loud laughter and Cracker only hoped she didn’t manage to break the mike behind repair.

She tried to ketch a glimpse of Aquaria, but she was nowhere to be seen. Instead, she saw Sharon standing in the backstage, gesticulating on Cracker to keep going.

“Well, I think I should use this opportunity of having the stage all for myself then.” Cracker shrugged, leaving the broken microphone at the edge of the stage for some stuff to take it away. “I mean, do you guys have any idea how rare it is for someone be on the light spot together with Aquaria? I don’t remember hearing about her sharing a stage with anyone since she left the elementary school.” The audience laughed again, giving Cracker the courage to continue. She felt the adrenaline rushing through her body as she improvised her every word.

“So, you guys wanna hear a joke?” Cracker tried, saying the first thing that came to her mind. The audience responded with almost synchronized ‘yes’.

“Alright. It's like really silly one but I I loved it when I was little. I think Bob told me this one. Hi Bob!” Cracker waived at Bob who was in the VIP lounge together with Katelyn, both of them already shaking with laughter.

“The joke, right." She continued. "So, there are three guys and they are playing this game with bricks and they want to see who can throw the brick the highest, but that’s a problem because they can’t tell from the ground how high it can go up.” Cracker was constantly walking as she talked, never staying in one spot for too long. “But the ground is all muddy so one guy suggests “Hey, what if we throw them as high as we can, and whose brick sinks the furthest into the ground it went the highest!”, so they all agree that it’s a great idea and start playing." Cracker paused to take a deep breath before she continued. "The first guy takes a brick, throws it into the air it comes down and sinks like a foot into the ground. The second guy throws his brick up and it lands three feet into the mud. The last guy throws his brick up with all his might... and it doesn't come back down.”

Cracker stopped, noticing Aquaria who just returned to the stage with a new mike.

“Is that it?” The younger girl asked walking to stand next to Cracker.

“Yeah. I thought it was hilarious when I was a kid. But I have another one.” Cracker quickly nodded and continued. “So, one day a woman decided to go on a vacation with her parrot. She wanted to go to France but the only tickets she could get were no parrot no smoking tickets.”

“What kind of plane is that?” Aquaria interrupted her.

“The one from that flies to France.” Cracker brushed her off and continued in the story, ignoring how Aquaria shook her head and some of the audience giggled.

“She really doesn’t want to leave the parrot at home, so she simply hides the parrot in her shirt and acts like she is pregnant.”

“That’s stupid. How would she even make it stay there?”

“It's smart parrot. It knows it needs to stay there.” Cracker responded not even looking at her.

“While on the plane, the pilot is walking down the aisle smoking a cigar.”

“Like all pilots do,” Aquaria commented sarcastically but Cracker straight up ignored her.

“He stops at the woman and asks her how her flight is going. Before she can reply, the parrot says, "it's going great". The pilot is surprised and pulls the parrot out from under her shirt. "You can't have a parrot on this plane!" He says. She jumps up and takes the cigar from his mouth and says "Well you can't have a cigar on this plane!" Enraged, the pilot throws the parrot out the window. The woman is really mad and throws the cigar out the window.

“Poor bird,” Aquaria commented not even expecting Cracker to turn at her, but she surprised her with a response.

"Its a bird, it can fly." She explained, shaking her head before continuing. “The pilot returns to the cockpit and is still angry about losing his cigar. He's about to light up another one when he hears a knock on the windshield. He looks up and sees the parrot. And what was in his mouth?”

“The cigar?” Aquaria guessed.

Cracker just shook her head, finally turning at Aquaria with a wide smile. “The Brick.”

Aquaria was silent for a moment. She started giggling, before bursting into a loud laughter.

The audience was already clapping, the entire room filled with laughter at this silly dialogue.

Cracker waited with a smile for the audience to calm down before bringing the mike back to her lips. “Well, that was fun. But who is ready for the next song?”

As she spoke, the stuff was already bringing two guitars, one blue and one pink.

Aquaria took the hint and turned to the audience. “We have a surprise for you ‘all. Cracker and I wrote a new song and want to know what you think about it.”

“You will love it,” Cracker promised, taking her guitar. The lights went off, only two reflectors remaining, focusing on each one of them. She ran her fingers across the strings, creating the first tones, soon followed by Aquaria doing the same.

This time it was on Cracker to start their song.

_I threw a wish in the well_

_Don't ask me I'll never tell …_

 

 

The whole concert ended up being a huge success.  One song followed another without any more inconveniences. The atmosphere stayed hyped throughout the whole show and the audience joined them with singing on more than one occasion.

Cracker was having a great time and the audience as well, and they ended up prolonging the concert with two bonus songs.

In the end, it was safe to say, she was never this exhausted in her entire life.

Katelyn and Bob came to see her afterwards in the backstage, but she found herself unable to get another word out of her mouth. They hugged her and promised to call her after she got some rest to properly talk about the show.

The last thing Cracker remembered from that day was sitting down on a sofa and closing her eyes only for a brief moment, right before the sleep came and brought her to the sweat land of dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is Applause-Lady Gaga (Yes, again)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pco91kroVgQ  
> Their dresses  
> Cracker -https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Dex3-5eUEAAZ9ht.jpg  
> Aquaria (its not her wearing it but I thought it was fitting) https://media.dollskill.com/media/0gNIn3Ia1JgdXexOnCguYo5RlisJv2nC-34.jpg


End file.
